La hermana de Alois
by lenore 146
Summary: Ciel conoce a la hermana de Alois quien es todo lo contrario a el y sin darse cuenta se enamora de ella pero Alois es muy posesivo...una historia llena de mentiras, desamor, dolor,engaños, incesto, ángeles, shinigamis y demonios
1. Chapter 1

La hermana de Alois

Ciel y Sebastián volvían de una misión en la ciudad de Manchester por tren, cuando se dirigían a su camarote vieron a una niña casi de la edad de Ciel. Aunque vestía de negro se veía distinguida, su cuerpo en desarrollo se veía esbelto. Usaba un sombrero con un velo que le cubría su cara y la mitad su largo cabello rubio con ondas, aunque con el velo casi no se veía su cara se notaba que era una niña linda con cabellos dorados. Ella parecía estar buscando algo, de retente un gato blanco con un collar negro apareció entre la piernas de Ciel provocando que estornudara.

—De donde salio este gato?! Achu! Achu!

—Que belleza blanca tan majestuosa – dijo Sebastián maravillado

—Sácalo! Sabes que soy alérgico a los gatos! Achu! Achu!

—Pluto! Aquí estas! – exclamo una dulce voz femenina

La niña de negro se acerco a ellos y recogió al gato blanco.

—Malvada bestia ¿Por qué huiste de mí? – luego subió la cabella para verlos – lamento si Pluto los molesto

—El no nos molesto, mi lady – dijo Sebastián

—Me alegro escuchar eso

—Podría llevárselo? soy alérgico a los gatos, Achu! – dijo Ciel entre estornudos

—Oh si! Disculpen!

Dichas estas palabras volvió a su camerote el cual estaba al lado del de Ciel.

—Que muchacha tan elegante y distinguida, no cree lo mismo joven amo?

—….

—Joven amo?

….

—Me esta escuchado, joven amo?

—Deja de hacerme preguntas estupidas y ve a traerme el té!

—Si ,my lord

Despues de unas horas, Ciel se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y toco al camarote de la niña de negro, quien le abrió era un hombre joven de ojos verdes, cabello marrón y desordenado; deseguro su mayordomo.

—En que puedo ayudarlo, my lord?

—Quisiera ver a tu señorita

—Tiene una cita con ella?

—No pero…

—Entonces no puedo dejarlo pasar

—Déjalo pasar, Trece – dijo la niña de negro

El mayordomo lo dejo pasar y vio a la niña de negro leyendo junto a dos niños pequeños, un niño y una niña, ambos gemelos de cabellos color rojo anaranjado y ojos grises oscuros, los cuales estaban casi dormidos sobre su regazo; y al otro lado estaba una sirvienta rubia con ojos oscuros y un lunar bajo el ojo. También vio que la niña tenía otras mascotas aparte del gato blanco.

—Hola otra vez, extraño

—Hola

—A que debo su visita?

—No nos hemos presentado, soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive

—Si no nos hemos presentado, soy Anelise pero todos me dicen Memé y ello son mis hermanitos, Luka y Lara.

—Mucho gusto

—Quien es el, onee –chan? –pregunto el pequeño niño

—Un nuevo amigo – contesto ella

—Hola amigo – dijo la pequeña niña

—Hola – contesto Ciel

Ciel pudo ver con algo de dificultad los ojos de lady Anelise, eran azules, y vio con más detenimiento su cabello rubio, tan dorado que había ver al cabello de Elizabeth como paja y extrañamente era igual al de su némesis, Alois Trancy.

—Sil, podrías hacerte cargo de los gemelos un momento? – le pregunto Lady Anelise a su sirvienta

—Si, my lady –contesto la sirviente

—Gracias, Sil

Luego dirigió su atención a Ciel.

—Quiere pasear conmigo, amigo conde?

—C…claro – dijo algo sonrojado

Lady Anelise tomo el brazo a Ciel y dieron un paseo por los pasillos del tren, Ciel estaba algo nervioso de estar ante alguien tan dulce y elegante pero había que le intrigaba mucho, era ver su cara y saber si era tan bella como encantadora, además ella estaba tosiendo cosa que preocupo mucho a Ciel.

—Esta bien?

—Si estoy bien, gracias

—Que bien… despulpe… podría preguntarle algo?

—Que es?

—Porque usa ese velo?

—Pues perdí a gente muy querida para mi, el velo es señal de mi luto

—Lo siento… es que…

—Quiere que me quite el velo?

—No se lo tome a mal!... es… me gustaría…ver su cara – dijo algo ruborizado

Lady Anelise soltó una risita y se quito el velo, Ciel no podía creer lo bella que era, lady Anelise era una versión femenina de alguien que conoció pero no se acordaba, además estaba hipnotizado por el azul de sus ojos, su piel de rosas, perfecta nariz, sus rasgos que parecían esculpidos, sus finos labios rozagantes y sublime belleza.

—Es…usted muy hermosa – dijo sorprendido

—Gracias – dijo poniéndose el velo otra vez – continuamos?

—Cla…claro!

Mientras caminaban, Ciel y Anelise hablaban de mil y una cosas. Ciel le contó que era el perro guardián de la reina y que acababa de resolver un caso de robo de niños, y Lady Anelise le contó que era de un pueblo cerca de Manchester, que había perdido a su padrastro, su tía adoptiva y a sus hermanastras en un accidente, y que aunque no compartía lazos sanguíneos con ellas, los quería mucho.

—Y para que va a Londres?

—Voy a vivir con mi hermano

—Hermano?

—Si, es mi hermano de sangre, también el de los mellizos y mi gemelo

—Como es el?

—Es un muchacho tan dulce, noble y gentil; el posee un corazón de oro

—Suena a que es una persona agradable

—Lo es, me gustaría que lo conozca

—Porque no viven todos juntos?

Lady Anelise pareció ponerse muy triste, Ciel se sintió mal y como un idiota al hacer sentir mal a aquella gentil niña.

—Perdóneme!

—Eso es parte de mi vida privada – dijo con tono melancólico

—Lady Anelise no quería hacerte sentir mal por favor…

—Le pido que no vuelva a preguntarme eso por favor – le interrumpió con voz triste

—Anelise…

—Pero ya no hablemos de eso mejor hablemos de cosas más agradables – dijo con una dulce sonrisa

—Claro…

Mientras Ciel y Anelise hablaban, Sebastián vio a Pluto el gato caminar por los pacillos y fue tras el. De repente vio a un extraño pero apuesto hombre vestido muy elegantemente, Sebastián se sorprendió al verlo.

—Usted!

—Shhhh!

—Lo siento, mi lord

—Estoy aquí para mirar

—A mirar, mi lord?

—Ya lo veras

Dichas estas palabras se marcho y Sebastián lo despidió como si fuera un rey.

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes de Londres, Elizabeth, su sirvienta Paula y los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive esperaban para recibir a Ciel.

—Estoy tan emocionada con la llegada de Ciel, Paula

—Si señorita además hoy luce muy hermosa

—Tu crees?

—Si, el joven Ciel se impresionara al verla tan linda

—Eso espero

—Tal vez también le trajo algo de Manchester!

En eso llego el conde Alois Trancy junto a sus sirviente, el joven conde estaba muy bien vestido al igual que sus sirvientes. Los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive reconocieron a aquel joven rubio como el conde Trancy.

—Miren ese es el conde Trancy – dijo Brad

—Creen que venga a ver al joven amo? – pregunto Maylene

—No lo creo, según se el joven amo y el conde Trancy no se llevan bien

—Y que hace aquí? – pregunto Finian

—No lo se

Lizzy escucho todo esto y se acerco a Alois para hablar.

—Buenas tardes, conde Trancy – le saludo Elizabeth – soy Elizabeth Middleford, la prometida de Ciel Phantomhive

—Es un justo conocerla, Lady Middleford – dijo besando la mano de Lizzy

—Podría decirme que hace aquí?

—Perdón?!

—No me lo tome a mal… solo quería saber si vino a ver a Ciel

Alois solo arqueo una ceja y luego sonrió divertido.

—Lady Middleford, en primer lugar no me interesa en lo más mínimo Ciel y en segundo lugar estoy aquí por mi hermana

—Su hermana?

—Si mi hermana gemela menor, Anelise Trancy

Mientras tanto en el tren, ya solo faltaban unas horas para llegar a Londres y Ciel no se separaba de Lady Anelise.

—Usted esta comprometida, Lady Anelise? – pregunto Ciel con mucha curiosidad

—No lo tengo, y usted?

—Si, si lo estoy

—Y le trago un regalo de Manchester?

—No…no me dio tiempo de comprar nada

Anelise se quito un hermoso guardapelo del cuello, era de plata con detalles de oro y joyas preciosas, y se lo dio a Ciel.

—Déle este

—Pero…

—No se preocupe, no tiene ningún valor sentimental

—Gracias

—De nada, lord Phantomhive

—Lady Anelise… me gustaría que me tuteará…solo llámame Ciel

—Esta bien Ciel y tu me puedes llamar Memé – dijo dándole el guardapelo

—Gracias, Memé

Sebastián miro la escena de esa nueva amistad, era la primera vez que veía a Ciel tan entusiasmado con alguien. De repente el demonio sintió una presencia hostil detrás del, volteo y vio al mayordomo de Lady Anelise, lo miraba con mucha hostilidad y aversión. Solo se quedo unos segundos y luego fue con Lady Anelise para decirle que debía volver antes que llegaran a Londres, Alenise se despidió de Ciel y fue con su mayordomo el cual volvió a ser a Sebastián con odio y asco, luego Sebastián se acerco a Ciel sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—No digas nada!

—Pero no iba decir nada, joven amo

—Aun así!

—Débenos volver al camarote antes de llegar

—Si claro – dijo algo molesto

Al llegar a Londres y apenas poner un pie en la estación, Ciel recibió el abrazo de boa constrictor por parte de Elizabeth y luego por todos.

—Oh, Ciel! Que bueno que estas de vuelta!

—…Lizzy…me asfixias …

Cuando Lizzy por fin soltó a Ciel este vio como Lady Anelise se quitaba su sombrero con velo y se acercaba a Alois y ambos se abrazaban, Ciel noto que ambos se parecían mucho.

—Tuviste un buen viaje, Memé? – le pregunto Alois

—Si lo tuve, gracias

—Me alegro hermanita

—Hermano, no te olvidas de alguien?

Lady Anelise se quito de de su vista para que pueda ver a los gemelos, al verlos Alois corrió a abrazarlos y besarlos.

—Luka, mira lo mucho que has crecido

—Tu crees, hermanito?

—Si, ya eres todo un hombre

Luego se dirigió a la niña.

—Lara, mi princesita

—Hermanito, te extraño mucho

—Y yo a ti, mi princesita

Ciel vio la escena y no lo podía creer, Anilise era la hermana de Alois ¿Cómo esa gentil y candida niña compartía lazos sanguíneos con ese monstruo? Era algo inaudito además había explotado el caos entre sus sirvientes. Finian había encontrado bellísima a Anelise, Brad se había enamorado de la sirvienta de Anelise y Maylene habia encontrado muy guapo al mayordomo hasta lo encontró más guapo que Sebastián.

—Ella es muy hermosa – le saco Elizabeth de sus pensamientos

—Quien?

—Lady Trancy además es muy parecida a su hermano

—Es porque son gemelos

—Ven Ciel! – dijo tomándole del brazo – vamos a presentarnos!

—No!... espera Lizzy!

Elizabeth arrastro a Ciel hasta donde estaban Alois y Anelise, al verlo Alois frunció el ceño con rabia al ver que su rival cerca a su familia.

—Hola Lady Trancy – le saludo Elizabeth

—Nos conocemos?

—No pero su hermano me ha hablado de usted, soy Elizabeth Middleford encantada de conocerla

—Igualmente, lady Middleford

—Por favor llámame Lizzy

—Esta bien Lizzy en ese caso tú me puedes llamar Memé

—Esta bien, Memé

Elizabeth y Anelise parecieron llevarse bien aunque la hostilidad entre Alois y Ciel parecía crecer, sin que Ciel se diera cuenta Elizabeth lo tomo del brazo para presentarlo.

—Y este es Ciel, mi prometido

—Ya nos conocimos en el tren

—Eso es cierto, Ciel?

—Si, es cierto – contesto liberándose un poco de Elizabeth

En ese momento Anelise comenzó a toser, al oírla toser Hanna se acerco muy preocupada para ver que le pasaba pero Sophi, la sirvienta se lo impidió.

—Memé! Estas bien? – le pregunto Alois preocupado

—Si lo estoy, no te preocupes por mi

—Segura, lady Anelise? – le pregunto Hanna muy preocupada

—Si lo estoy – dijo estornudando en su pañuelo

Ciel pudo ver el pañuelo de Anelise, tenía algo rojo en el, Ciel se asusto y preocupo por ella a la vez.

—Hermano, quiero presentarte al…

—Ya nos conocemos Anelise, verdad Ciel? – contesto de manera tosca

—Eso es verdad?

—Si lo es – contesto Ciel

—Vaya… entonces no es necesario presentarnos

—Parece que no jajajajajajaja – contesto Ciel

Anelise rió junto a Ciel pero Alois fulmino con la mirada a Ciel, la mirada de sus ojos estaba llena de rabia, odio, celos y envidia al punto que Ciel se sintió un poco intimidado.

—Anelise ya tenemos que irnos

—Tan pronto

—Si, tú y los gemelos deben estar muy cansados además tengo una sorpresa para ti y los gemelos

—Esta bien – dijo sonriendo dulcemente y luego miro a Ciel – fue un gusto conocerte Ciel, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto

—Lo mismo espero Memé

—Adiós, Ciel – dijo Alois de manera tosca

Mientras los Trancy se fueron, Elizabeth le dio otro abrazo de boa constrictor y luego lo llevo a la mansión donde Soma y Agni le tenían una fiesta sorpresa.

…..

Continuara

….


	2. parte 2

Parte 2

En la mansión Phantomhive todos celebraban por el regreso de Ciel pero el no tenia nada que celebrar despues de aquella fiesta al estilo indio, se encerró en su cuarto y pudio que nadie entrará ya que quería estar solo. En la soledad de su cuarto saco de su bolsillo el guardapelo que Anelise le dio para Elizabeth y que el no pudo dárselo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en su dulzura, su gentileza y sonrisa, ella lo había cautivado hasta le hizo sonreír ¿Quién era ella y cual era su historia?¿ porque no quería hablar de su pasado de su pasado? ¿Por qué se ponía tan triste al solo pensar en ello?¿que podía hacer por ella? De repente Soma entro a al cuarto de Ciel sin que este se diera cuenta e infantilmente le quito el guardapelo para verlo.

—Que lindo! Donde lo sacaste Ciel?

—Devuelve eso Soma!

—Porque te pones así? Acaso te lo dio una chica?

—Que estas diciendo?! Estoy comprometido! – exclamo ruborizado

—Te pusiste rojo Ciel

—Cállate!

Ciel termino echando a Soma de su habitación y en eso entro Sebastián, el sabia lo que pasaba pero solo se limito a servirle su té pero se limito a sonreír divertido, Ciel se dio cuenta de que su mayordomo.

—Dame un consejo, Sebastián

—Cual, joven amo?

—Como entro a la mansión Trancy que Alois me eche

—Iría yo pero me encontraría con Claude y ese par a angelitos

—Angelitos? – pregunto arqueando una ceja

Sebastián le contó que los sirvientes de Lady Anelise eran Ángeles, el hombre era un arcángel y la mujer era un serafín, Ciel se sorprendió al oír eso y a su mente llego el recuerdo de cuando la sirvienta de Anelise no permitió que Hanna, la sirvienta de Alois, tocara a Anelise ¿pero como era posible que Anelise tenga a dos Ángeles como sirvientes?

—Tu crees que Memé…?

—No lo se, joven amo

Ciel se sintió aun más frustrado de no saber nada de Anelise que no fueran misterios además no tenia como saber algo de ella y no podía preguntarle nada Alois.

….

MANSION TRANCY

…..

En una habitación decorado para una dama, una chica de cabellos dorados se probaba un fino vestido color violeta oscuro con blanco y mariposas bordadas en hilos de ceda. Al ponérselo se miro al espejo y quedo encantada de lo bien que se veía que empezó a bailar frente al espejo.

—"Aparentemente eres feliz Anelise, por fin estas con tu familia, tendrás una buena vida, los gemelos están a tu lado, ya no estas con esos monstruos y no tiene volver a pensar en eso. Deberías estar feliz pero…"

Anelise paro de danzar y se tiro al piso, su expresión era muy triste y con algo de impotencia mientras unas lágrimas rodaban su cara.

—"Porque? Porque me siento tan miserable y desgraciada?! Porque no puedo odiar a mi padrastro y a mi tía a pesar de lo que nos hicieron?! Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas!...

En ese instante entro Hanna y al ver a Anelise llorar corrió a su lado, ella pensaba que Anelise la rechazaría y humillaría como siempre lo hacia Alois pero no fue así, ella no la rechazo ni fue cruel con ella como siempre lo hacia su hermano gemelo.

—Que le pasa, Lady Anelise?! – pregunto muy preocupada

—No es nada estoy bien

—Segura, mi lady?

—Si – Anelise luego empezó a buscar con la mirada – donde esta Sil?

—Ella esta con los gemelos – dijo ayudándola a levantarse

—En ese caso ayúdame a cambiarme de ropa, por favor

—Si, my lady

—Gracias

Hanna ayudo a quitarse el vestido a Anelise mientras eran observadas por Sil la cual no le gustaba la escena para nada y se notaba en su cara luego noto la presencia de alguien, volteo y vio a Claude quien la miraba algo divertido pero Sil lo ignoro y se fue.

Al día siguiente Ciel fue a la ciudad para hacer unos asuntos cuando vio al carruaje de los Trancy, en el iban Alois y Anelise, y se detenían en el taller de Nina Horpkings.

—Alois esto no es necesario

—Nada de eso Memé, ya no quiero verte vestida de negro nunca más

—Pero yo…

—Sin pero, ven – dijo bajándola del carruaje

Al verlos la señorita Nina salio de prisa ya que según ella, Alois y Anelise eran la pareja más linda y atractiva que hubiera visto en su vida. Ciel vio esto como una oportunidad para ver a Anelise .

—Para Sebastián, aquí me quedo

—Seguro, joven amo?

—Si

—Esta bien

Ciel bajo del carruaje y entro al taller donde la señorita Nina le estaba tomando las medidas a Anelise y como siempre estaba enseñando las piernas, al verlo Alois se molesto muchísimo.

—OH! Conde Phantomhive! Que hace aquí? – pregunto la señorita Nina

—Vine a hacerme un traje

—Pudo haberme llamado ahora estoy ocupada con esta dama

—Puedo esperar

Ciel se quedo esperando en la sala de espera cuando entro Alois, se notaba los celos en sus ojos.

—Que rayos pretendes?!

—No te entiendo, Alois

—No te vasta con lo que tienes! También quieres todo lo mío!

—No hables de Memé como si fuera una cosa!

—No la llames Memé!

Ambos se miraron con rabia pero Alois estaba más que enojado, estaba celoso.

Mientras tanto la señorita Nina había terminado de tomarle las medidas a Lady Anelise comenzó a idealizar los vestidos que le aria a la linda niña.

—Ahora Lady Anelise necesito que se quite el vestido para comenzar

—Claro

Cuando Anelise quedo en ropa interior, la señorita Nina vio unos rasguños en el lado izquierdo en la parte trasera del hombro de la niña.

—Lady Anelise! Que la pasó a su piel? – exclamo Miss Horpkings al ver esos rasguños

—Esto? – dijo tocando los rasguños – es un tic que tengo

—Es horrible! Con una piel tan linda

—Lo siento – dijo avergonzada

—No te pongas así! No soy una señora estricta! Yo quiero ser tu amiga!

—No se preocupe Miss Horpkings – dijo sonriendo

Mientras Miss Nina veía en Anelise una musa, a la mente de Anelise llegaron de golpe los recuerdos de cuando vivía con su padre adoptivo y su tía adoptiva.

FLASH BACK

Lady Melisa, tía adoptiva de Anelise, le estaba cambiando la ropa cuando noto unos rasguños en el lado izquierdo de la parte trasera del hombro de Anelise como estaba frente a un espejo su tía la volteo para que viera ella también los rasguños.

—Que es esto? – pregunto de manera fría y dura

—E…es salpullido tía Melisa

—No mientas! – exclamo dándole una cachetada

La cachetada fue tan fuerte que Anelise cayó al piso luego la tía Melisa procedió a arrodillarse, tomar con sus manos el rostro de la niña y lo puso frente al suyo.

—No me vuelvas a mentir

—Lo…lo siento – respondió casi llorando

—No te das cuenta lo linda que eres y aun así te estropeas!

—Lo siento

La tía Melisa levanto a Anelise violentamente tirándola del brazo y luego la arrastro bruscamente hasta su tocador, donde saco una tijerita para cortar unas y empezó a cortarle las uñas.

—Te estas rascándote de nuevo! Todavía no superas ese tic desagradable, que horror! Despues te pondré un poco de maquillaje en la espalda para que tu padre no vea las marcas

La tía Melisa sostenía muy fuerte la muñeca de la niña y le cortaba las unas de manera dura pero teniendo cuidado de no estropear su piel y sus uñas.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Mientras en otra parte de Londres Sebastián recorría las calles esperando que Ciel dejara de jugar al caballero de brillante armadura, de repente vio a Claude sentado en una banca tejiendo lo que parecía ser una telaraña con lana.

—Puedo sentarme – dijo estándose

—Ya lo hiciste

—Y dime como esta el pequeño Plutón? – dijo sonriendo

—Viniste aquí para hablarme de ese animal?!

—Si

—Lo quiero matar

Sebastián casi golpea a Claude pero dijo con mucha rabia "¿Porque?" a lo que Claude le enseño uno de sus brazos lleno de rasguños y mordidas.

—Por esto

—Es muy juguetón al parecer

—No te das cuenta lo que es ese gato

—A que te refieres?

—Ya me voy, tengo que recoger a mi amo y a lady Anelise

Claude dejo a Sebastián hablando solo pero pensativo ¿Qué era lo que tenía que saber el pequeño Plutón? Deseguro solo eran ataques a aquella maravillosa criatura además el también tenia que ir a buscar a Ciel.

En el taller de Nina Horpkings, los dos condes enemigos, Ciel Phantomhive y Alois Trancy, seguían con su pelea por Anelise. Alois no era tonto sabia que Ciel estaba interesado en Anelise de una manera que no le gustaba, ella era su hermana y solo el podía estar con ella, protegerla, acompañarla y quererla, solo el no otro.

—Tanto me odias para hacerme esto? – dijo Alois

—De que estas hablando?

—Que hipócrita eres! Crees que no me doy cuenta?

—Estas loco…

—Escúchame bien! – exclamo agarrando violentamente a Ciel por la ropa

En ese instante Nina salio de para presentar su trabajo, Alois soltó a Ciel para que Miss Nina no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Y bien? – pregunto Alois

—Esta lista

Anelise salio del estudio vistiendo color turquesa se veía tan hermosa que Ciel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla tan linda, en ese instante entro Claude el cual felicito a Lady Anelise por lo linda que se veía y recibió los cajas con todos los vestidos que Alois le compro.

—Muchas gracias Miss Nina, es un vestido de verdad hermoso – dijo Anelise

—De nada lady Trancy – luego miro a Alois – vengan cuando quieran

—Eso haremos además a mi también me gustaría hacerme unos trajes – dijo Alois

—Cuando quiera conde Trancy

Alois y Anelise salieron del taller, no sin antes que Alois mirara con hostilidad a Ciel, en ese momento Miss Nina se estaba emocionando con los nuevos diseños que podría hacer para Ciel, el conde no pudo escapar. Despues de hacerse un traje que no quería le ordeno a Sebastián diera vueltas por la ciudad hasta que el le dijera que debían volver, se sentía aun más frustrado pero no podía dejar de pensar en Anelise y en lo bonita que se veía sin que se diera cuenta ya era de noche y vio en un lujoso restaurante a Alois, a Luka, a Lara y a Anelise cenando en ese restaurante.

—Para aquí, Sebastián! – ordeno Ciel mientras se ponía el traje

—Si, mi lord! – luego vio lo que Ciel había –… que esta haciendo?

—Memé esta aquí y ….

—Entiendo, déjeme ayudarle

Ciel con ayuda su mayordomo a vestirse y arreglarse entro al restaurante, busco con la mirada la mesa Los Trancy cuando la encontró se acerco pensando en la excusa que daría, no le importaba tener que compartir la mesa con Alois además Anilese con ese vestido color azul diamante que llevaba, sin embargo, en ese mismo restaurante también estaba Elizabeth y su familia cuando Lizzie lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas luego su madre, Lady Frances, le regaño por mostrar esas expresiones indecentes en publico además Edward, el hermano mayor de Elizabeth, estaba forzoso al ver a Ciel por otra el marques Middleford miro la mesa de Los Trancy.

—Esos son los herederos de la familia Trancy?

—Si, y vez a la niña rubia? Ella es Memé y es mi amiga – dijo Elizabeth

—No es tan linda como tu Lizzie – dijo Edward

—Ella y la otra niña son muy lindas, se parecen a Lady de Trancy – dijo lady Frances

—Quien es Lady de Trancy? – pregunto Ciel

—La madre de ellos – dijo el Middleford

—Mi hermano Vincent cortejo a Lady de Trancy por un tiempo pero ella al final eligió al conde de Trancy, es bueno que lo sepas Ciel – dijo Lady Frances mirando a Ciel

—Mi padre y la madre de Alois…?! – exclamo sorprendido y confundido

—No, nunca llego a eso

Alois noto que los miraban un grupo de personas entre ellas estaba Ciel vistiendo un estupido traje a su juicio lo era pero su Némesis no le arruinaría esta bella velada con su familia pero sobre todo con su bella hermana, de repente Anelise comenzó a toser lo que preocupo a Alois y a Ciel, cuando los tosidos no pararon Anelise fue al baño sola. La bella niña no paro de toser esta que escupió sangre y todo esto fue observado por Ciel quien estuvo a punto de ir con ella de no ser que ella estaba saliendo, cuando Anelise volvía con sus hermanos se topo con Ciel.

—Ha!...Ciel me asustaste

—Memé… – dijo abrazándola

—Ciel! Que pasa?

—Por favor –dijo soltándola – confía en mi! Cualquier cosa que te aqueje o sufras pueden decirme….solo confía en mi por favor

—Ciel …

En ese momento apareció la persona menos favorita de Ciel, el Vizconde Druitt quien al ver a Anelise se acerco para poder verla más cerca y a Ciel se le puso la piel de gallina al darse cuenta que el estaba tan cerca, el vizconde miro de pies a cabeza a Anelise como si fuera alguna estatua griega.

—Mmm?...señor esta bien? – pregunto Anelise algo incomoda

—No puedo creerlo…

—Que cosa?

—Una muchacha bella y encantadora como un cisne blanco, me recuerdas a una dama que conocí en mi juventud

—Que?

—Y dime – dijo besando su mano – estas sola, cisne?

—No

El Vizconde Druitt volteo y cuando vio a Ciel detrás de él esbozo una sonrisa, lo que hizo que el conde empezara a temblar y a sudar frío cuando empezó a acercarse. Ese Vizconde era para Ciel el ser más desagradable del mundo (despues de Undertaker) además pensaba que deseguro solo se acerco a Anelise para raptarla y venderla en pedazos, con lo hermosa que era.

—Oye, que no te conozco? – dijo acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos

—N-No…no me conoce …

—Seguro? Porque tu carita me es familiar pero eres lindo

—Seguro…

—Esta bien, si no nos conocemos podré seguir con mi cisne

Si Ciel tuviera en ese momento una pistola le dispararía pero no fue necesario ya que el Vizconde, en vez que encontrarse con Anelise se encontró con Trece el cual aunque estaba serio su semblante era sereno por lo que el Vizconde Druitt no se asusto al verlo de golpe mientras Anelise permanecía parada detrás de su mayordomo. Con esto Ciel se tranquilizo un poco.

—En que le puedo ayudar, mi lord? – pregunto Trece

—Donde esta mi pequeño cisne?

—Cisne? Cual cisne?

—La bella señorita que estaba aquí hace un momento

—Ho! Se refiere a Mi lady, ella volvió a la mesa con su familia – dijo señalando la mesa

—Gracias

—De nada, mi lord

Ciel estuvo apunto de arrancarle las alas al mayordomo de Anelise pero tuvo que volver a su mesa con Elizabeth o mejor dicho fue arrastrado inocentemente por Elizabeth de regreso cuando lo vio mientras el Vizconde se sentaba en la mesa de los Trancy y justo al lado de Anelise, el Vizconde encontró un encanto a la pequeña Lara al punto que empezó a llamarla pequeño gorrión hasta le hizo unos cumplidos a Alois y a Luka por la belleza de ambos. Alois estaba furioso pero lo disimulaba bien, el hecho que ese hombre estuviera tan apegado a su hermana le fastidiaba pero Anelise repelía muy bien la manera como el vizconde Druitt acariciaba su costado.

—Quien es este hombre, hermano? – le pregunto Luka

—No se

—Es un tipo muy molesto, quiero que se baya

—Yo también Luka pero tranquilo intenta aguantar a este bufón ridículo

—Esta bien hermanito como tu digas – dijo sonriendo

Alois beso la frente del niño y le sonrió luego miro con molestia a Ciel, el pensaba que este hombre lo había mandado Ciel y si era así nunca se lo perdonaría, si alguna vez se llevaban mal ahora le odiaba por esto .Por otra parte el Vizconde tenia una proposición para los hermanos.

—Porque no vienen a mi casa de veraneo? Que dicen? Cisne, pequeño Gorrión

—Ir a su casa? – dijo Lara

—Si, pequeño gorrión

—Lo pensaremos – dijo Alois

—Que bien! Pero ahora debo irme

El Vizconde Druitt se retiro lo que tranquilizo, Alois y Ciel se sintieron aliviados de que aquel molesto individuo se aya marchado y que este lejos de Anelise.

Mientras tanto frente al restaurante un hombre delgado que vestía de traje, de pelo azul, lentes negros y ojos color verde amarillento claramente un Shinigami el cual tenía la mirada clavada en Anelise, Ciel noto esto por lo que llamo a Sebastián.

—Sebastián, encárgate de ese Shinigami que esta afuera – le susurro en el oído al demonio

—Si, mi lord

Sebastián salio del restaurante donde vio al Sinigami el cual prendía un cigarrillo y miro con molestia al demonio.

—Que mierda quieres? – dijo de manera grosera

—Te pudo que te retires

—En primer lugar es mi día libre, en segundo lugar hago lo que quiero y en tercer lugar E-CHA-ME

—Como quieras

Este era el primer Shinigami hostil y rebelde que se encontraba pero eso para el demonio era muy divertido.

…..

CONTINUARA

…..


	3. parte 3

Parte 3

Aquel Shinigami que aparentaba no pasar de los 21 años tiro su cigarrillo y saco su guadaña, una espada Katana, y con una gran rapidez ataco a Sebastián el cual esquivo el ataque y contraataco con unos cubiertos. La gente del restaurante no se dio cuenta de la pelea entre el demonio y el Shinigami, ya que Sebastián se aseguraba que la gente no se diera cuenta pero al Shinigami poco y nada le importaba. Nadie en el restaurante se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba acepto algunos borrachos y vagabundos los cuales eran asustados por las bromas pesadas que les jugaba el Shinigami.

—Es mejor que no seas tan escandaloso o la gente se dará cuenta

—Quien dice que te haré caso? Mascota del Diablo

—Wow! Que lengua tan afilada tienes, dime cual es tu nombre

—Que te importa!

En eso salio Ciel con una pistola y le apunto al Shinigami el cual solo lo miro con extrañeza y luego rió por lo bajo cuando Ciel le dijo que no se moviera.

—Me corrijo eres la mascota de este mocoso – dijo mirando a Sebastián

—Cuidado Shinigami, te puedes cortar con tu lengua – le contesto Sebastián

—Oye Shinigami – le llamo Ciel – tengo que hacerte unas preguntas

—No, ya me voy

El Shinigami se alego entre los tejados dejando a Ciel y Sebastián con cara de "¿que paso aquí?" este Shinigami les provocaba y luego se iba como si nada pero eso no era algo importante para Ciel, aquel Shinigami miraba de manera extraña a Anelise ¿porque la miraba así? El joven conde no pudo dejar de pensar que Anelise estuviera en problemas le apretaba el corazón, apenas la conocía pero había logrado tocarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Que crees que estas haciendo, Sebastián?! Trae el carruaje hay que ir tras el!

—Si, mi lord

Anelise vio como Ciel se subía con mucha prisa a su carruaje y se iba con mucha prisa, esto le pareció muy extraño el hecho que Ciel se fuera así como así dejando a su prometida y la familia de esta de esa manera era algo extraño además le dio la impresión de ver afuera a una persona que había conocido.

—Que pasa nee-chan? – le pregunto Lara

—Ha!... Solo me pareció ver a alguien

—A quien nee-chan? – pregunto Luka

—Una persona que conocí cuando vivía con mi familia adoptiva además…

—Además que? – pregunto Alois

—Vi a Ciel subiéndose a su carruaje como loco

—Querida Memé que eso no te importe

—Esta bien, Alois

Aunque Alois le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por ese sujeto pero ella no podía que aquella persona estaba aquí.

Mientras tanto Ciel y Sebastián seguían persiguiendo a aquel shinigami el cual dejaba que el conde y su mayordomo lo alcanzaran para burlarse, esto molesto mucho a Ciel ya que odiaba que esto pasara y también odiaba que se burlaran de esa manera cuando le sacara la información que estaba buscando se encargaría de el. De repente perdieron de vista a aquel Shinigami y por más que lo buscaron no lo encontraron, Ciel se sintió frustrado, ese Shinigami aunque era odioso quería saber porque miraba a Anelise y que pensaba hacerle, si era algo malo era capaz de matarlo con si la tocaba, de su desesperación salio del carruaje para buscarlo el mismo seguido por Sebastián, de repente pasaron por una taberna donde ese infantil Shinigami bebía de la botella cuando Ciel y Sebastián entraron todo el mundo quedo en silencio al ver entrar al conde y su mayordomo. Este silencio extraño al Shinigami, volteo y al ver a Ciel y a Sebastián se irrito.

—No tienen otra cosa que hacer que molestarme?!

—Dime! Porque mirabas de esa manera a Anelise?! – dijo de manera tajante

—Anelise? Quien…? Ah! La niña rubia del vestido azul, ella es Anelise?

—Si, es ella

—No violo niñas si eso quieres saber – dijo dándole un sorbo a la botella

Al oír esto Ciel se molesto, su rostro era un poema entre el enojo y la vergüenza, Sebastián ahogo sus risas para que Ciel no escucha mientras el Shinigami sonreía divertido hasta empezó a reír, Ciel quería matarlo no toleraba que se burlaran de el y menos cuando se trataba de Anelise mientras Sebastián calmaba a Ciel para que no perdiera la compostura, un conde no podía perder la compostura, pero era difícil ya que el joven conde estaba hecho una fiera que estaba apunto a atacar al Shinigami quien aparte de irritarlo se atrevía a decir esas cosas sobre la persona que amaba, el Shinigami estallo en carcajadas y se retorcía de la risa provocando que Ciel se molestara más al escucharlo reír de esa forma con una gran rapidez Ciel saco su arma y apunto al Shinigami a la cabeza y con una voz llena de ira le dijo:" no estoy para tus tonterías!", el Shinigami por su parte quito el arma de su vista y empezó a reír.

—Era broma! No te pongas así – dijo de manera juguetona

—Habla ya! Dime…!

—Conozco a esa muchachita

—Conoces a Lady Anelise Trancy? – pregunto Sebastián

—Si pero no sabia que se llamaba así… aun tengo pesadillas con esa horrible mujer

—Horrible mujer? Lady Anelise no es horrible – dijo Sebastián extrañado

—Ella no, su tía

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo! – dijo Ciel con tono de orden

Al Shinigami se molesto con el tono de Ciel y por lanzo la botella de licor al piso, al hacer esto toda la taberna quedo en silencio. Todo el mundo puso sus ojos en el elegante conde, su mayordomo y en el joven Shinigami; la gente solo murmuraba sorprendida por lo que veían. Ciel no se dejo intimidarse por eso, el Shinigami lo tomo violentamente de la ropa y lo acerco a el para que viera su enogado rostro.

—A mi no me das ordenes mocoso!

—Dime que sabes de ella!

—La niña ninfa te importa, verdad? – dijo soltándolo

—Si

—Pues lo único te diré es que ella debería alejarse de ti y de todos lo de tu calaña

Dichas estas palabras pago su bebida y se dispuso a irse pero Ciel no se lo iba a permitir, las cosas que le dijo aparte que le molestaron no le aclaro nada sobre Anelise.

—Sebastián, no dejes que ese payaso se baya

—Si, mi lord

—Van a seguir molestándome? No me dejan otra opción

Sebastián se preparo por si el Shinigami lo atacaba pero para la sorpresa del demonio no lo hizo, en vez de atacar a Sebastián golpeo a algunos hombres, provocando que los otros se golpearan entre ellos y al final se provoco una gran pelea de todos contra todos hasta las mujeres participaron, las sillas volaban, las mesas eran destruidas, la gente era lanzada por las ventanas y las botellas y los vasos eran usados como proyectiles. Sebastián pretejió a Ciel para que un golpe perdido no le llagara a Ciel y el Shinigami se fue entre los disturbios, Ciel le ordeno sacarlo de aquí y que no lo dejara escapar mientras el conde y su mayordomo buscaban a aquel Shinigami el cual estaba acostado en el techo se reía victoriosamente ya que no recibía ordenes de nadie y menos de un humano, de repente otro Shinigami quien lo miraba con reproche, era William T. Spears.

—Hola – dijo de manera optimista

—Se puede saber que estas haciendo?, Marshall Lee Waley

—Veras estoy en mi día libre

—Eso ya lo se, me refiero a lo que paso

—Ha! Te defieres al mocoso y su mascota? Me tope con ellos

—Y que querían?

—No se pero si me molestaron

William no dijo nada, el conocía a Marshall Lee Waley y sabia que preguntarle este tipo de cosas era como extraerle una muela pero había otra cosa que quería preguntarle, sobre uno de los guardianes que faltaba pero conociéndolo no le diera nada.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Trancy, los jóvenes condes llegaban a casa y se iban cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos. En su habitación Alois saltaba de enérgicamente sobre su cama, estaba feliz y lleno de energía.

—Se ve que esta feliz joven amo – dejo Claude sacando unos camisones

—Claro que lo estoy! Voy fue un día maravilloso a pesar que estuvo ahí Ciel

—Además Lady Anelise se veía hermosa

—Lo se…tu sabes lo que siento por ella

—Si lo se y le dijo que tiene que seguir a su corazón

—Pero ese maldito de Ciel! Como me gustaría tenerlo en la pared colgado de trofeo!

Alois apretó los dientes con solo recordar que Ciel estaba rondando a su hermana como una mosca, Claude se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió divertido, el como demonio le encantaban los pecados y el amor incestuoso que Alois sentía por Anelise, su propia hermana, le debitaba mucho era como si todo los vicios del joven conde se vieran eclipsados por el amor carnal que sentía por su bella hermana ¿y como no? Lady Anelise era una criatura encantadora, inteligente y bella, no era extraño que Ciel estuviera interesado en ella aunque provocara la ira de un celoso hermano/rival.

—Sabes? Desde que fuimos separados no deje de pensar en ella y en los gemelos pero sobre todo en ella – dijo mirando un retrato de una bella mujer

—Nadie puede culparlo por eso

—Tu crees?

—Se lo aseguro, joven amo

—Creo que tienes razón…ha! otra cosa Claude

—Que es?

—He notado que no te llevas bien con el mayordomo de Memé, quiero que eso cambie!

Claude frunció el seño, la idea de llevarse bien con el con ese sujeto le repugnaba además el no quería pero solo dijo que lo intentaría, Alois quedo más tranquilo con lo que dijo su mayordomo y se acomodo en su cama, de repente recordó a la prometida de Ciel, a Elizabeth a quien conoció en la estación de trenes cuando fue a recoger a Anelise y a los gemelos.

—Mentiría si digiera que la prometida de Ciel no es bonita …bonita? No, adorable aunque tiene un toque de frescura silbaste

—Tengo entendido que es parte de la familia Middleford

—Ya lo se ella me lo dijo, ese tipo de muchacha puede cubrir su cara con todo tipo de polvos pero su ruda compleción la delatara al final. sin mencionar el mal gusto

—Por ser prometida del conde Phantomhive o en el vestir?

—En ambos y eso también incluye a Ciel

—Pero el conde de Phantomhive se fijo en su hermana, en Lady Anelise

—No me recuerdes eso Claude! – exclamo tirando con una bandeja con té al suelo – Anelise es mía y no voy a compartir con Ciel….

Claude puso las manos de los hombros de Alois, todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaba ya que era la primera vez que Alois se refería a su hermana como Anelise y no como Memé.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Anelise, Hannah cuidaba de los sueños de la hermana de su señor y por tanto su señora. La luz de la luna le daba en el rostro de la bella niña y su expresión serena le daban un toque de dulzura, parecía una hada durmiente. Hannah se acostó a su lado y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos luego deposito un beso maternal en su frente y se retiro ante la mirada dura de Sil que acaba de entrar al cuarto de Lady Anelise y le dijo que no quería saber que se había acercado a Anelise ni a los gemelos, que su amo era Alois y no Anelise. De repente el dulce semblante de Anelise se perturbo, estaba soñando con recuerdos horribles sobre su pasado pero por sobre todo con aquella época en que vivía con su padrastro y su tía. Anelise despertó abruptamente producto del sueño y bañada en sudor, a su lado encontró a Sil quien intentaba tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila mi lady, solo fue un sueño – dijo dulcemente

—Lo se pero…

—Volvió a soñar lo mismo?

—Si…

—Han pasado 2 semanas desde la ultima vez que paso – dijo Sil secándole el sudor

—Onee- chan – dijo una vocecita

La pequeña Lara estaba parada en el lumbral de la puerta con un osito en sus brazos, la pequeña niña también había tenido una pesadilla y pedía dormir con su hermana mayor a lo que esta dijo que si, la pequeña corrió de la cama de su hermana y se acurruco junto a ella. Cuando Sil salio y apago la luz, la pequeña Lara abrazo a Anelise.

—Onee- chan sabes que?

—Que?

—Hueles a mamá

—Segura? – pregunto sorprendida

—Si…ni yo ni Luka conocimos a nuestra madre solo por retratos pero deseguro era como tú Onee-chan

—Talvez eras muy pequeña cuando murió

—Tu te acuerdas de ella? Me cuentas como era ella?

—Mañana ahora hay que dormir

Anelise beso la frente de su hermanita y se dispusieron a dormir. Anelise no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al recordar a su madre; una dulce, vivas y hermosa toda una amazona, mujer de largos cabellos anaranjados como un atardecer y ojos azul cielo. Y la forma tan horrible en la que murió, la muerte de su madre fue la razón por la que su padre perdió la razón y por la que los separaron, pero también recordó con gran felicidad la canción de cuna que solía cantarles a ella, a Alois y a los gemelos cuando estos eran unos bebés; la recordaba tan bien como si acabara de escucharla cantar y que le canto a Lara.

**_Mira cuantas flores ahí_**

**_Mira los pececitos en el mar azul_**

**_Mira a la luna sonreír y al sol reír_**

**_Cantaremos nuestra propia canción_**

**_No habrá abra chocolates sin probar_**

**_Ni estrellas que no brillen_**

**_La,la,na, na la, la, na, na la, la, la_**

**_Con esta cantarina canción_**

**_Si te pierdes te enseñare el camino_**

**_A donde puedas escuchar al viento cantar_**

**_Gira, gira el mundo esta girando_**

**_Pronto dormirás y soñaras feliz_**

**_Con las flores frescas y las praderas salvajes_**

**_Todo estará en paz para ti_**

**_La, la, na, na, la, la, na, na, la, la, la_**

**_Canto esta cantarina melodía_**

**_Para que el mundo pueda escucharla_**

**_Duerme, duerme y sueña con la fruta en flor_**

**_La noche se alumbra y el cielo se vuelve claro_**

**_La, la, na, na, la,la, na,na,la, la, la_**

**_Ten esta canción en tu mente y corazón_**

**_Creen en quien te ofrezca amor_**

**_Sus sueños se aran realidad y la fortuna será tuya_**

**_Yo vendré junto a ti cuando lejos estés de mí_**

**_Lali, la, la, na, nai, nai,la,la lali, na, nai_**

**_Lali, la, la, na, nai, nai,la,la lali, na, nai._**

La pequeña Lara se quedo dormida escuchando cantar a Anelise y luego Anelise también se durmió.

A la mañana siguente en la mansión phantomhive, Ciel seguía molesto por lo que paso anoche y con lo que le dijo ese Shinigami: "ella debería alegarse de ti y de todos los de su calaña" ¡tonterías! El era un noble y la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, no era ningún pobre diablo pero también pudo referirse al contrato que tenia con Sebastián, pero si ese era el caso Alois también tenia un contrato por lo que eran de la misma calaña deseguro era eso además llamo a Anelise ninfa ¡¿como se atrevía?! La próxima vez que lo viera le sacaría la lengua con su propia guadaña. Ciel tomo un sorbo a su té mientras seguía pensando en lo que dijo ese Shinigami sin importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor como si estuviera en otro mundo hasta que Sebastián llego con una carta.

—Joven amo

—Que quieres Sebastián?

—Llego esta carta para usted

—Es de la reina?

—No, es de Lady Lefroy

Ciel recibió la carta y la leyó era una invitación de Lady Lefroy a una tertulia en su casa, Ciel conocía muy bien a Lady Lefroy y sabia muy bien que era una mujer frívola y caprichosa que solo le importaba las fiestas y hablar sobre los demás no tenia el tiempo ni la paciencia de un montón de estupidos aristócratas chismosos que solo les importaba hablar mal del resto, hizo bolita la invitación y la lanzo lejos. Ciel le dijo a Sebastián que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ir a esa tertulia y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pero Ciel no contó con algo, Soma entro al despacho de Ciel sin que este se diera cuenta pero Sebastián si se dio cuenta has lo vio entrar sin decir nada; Soma encontró la invitación tirada en el suelo y la leyó. El príncipe Hindú se emociono al leer la invitación en La India nunca había asistido a una de esas tertulias ingleses y ahora podría hacerlo junto a Ciel quien era como su hermanito.

—Ciel! Vamos a esta tertulias, si? – dijo enseñándole la invitación

—No

—Porque no?

—Detesto esas fiestas pomposas, no voy a ir

—Pero yo quiero ir

—Entonces ve tu

—Pero quiero ver contigo

—Dije que no – dijo Ciel algo irritado

Soma no se rendía, el quería ir junto a Ciel a esa tertulia pero Ciel seguía enanándose y para la mala suerte del conde, Agni también se había unido a la publica.

—Por favor – dijeron ambos

—No

—Por favor

—No

—Por favor

—No!

No se sabe como pero Soma gano la discusión y Ciel tuvo que ir a esa tertulia. En la tertulia solo había chismes, bailes, banquetes, etc. Soma estaba feliz en su primera tertulia hasta se puso a hablar con unas jovencitas lo que fue celebrado por Agni mientras sentado en un rincón estaba Ciel esperando que esto terminara además algunas señoras empezaron a cuchichiar sobre el , Sebastián al ver como su amo estaba tan molesto que le trajo algunos dulces y té.

—Joven amo, le traje esto

—esta bien – dijo sin ganas

—que le pasa joven amo?

—Estoy en esta tertulia, eso pasa

—El príncipe Soma parece estar divirtiendo

—Lo único que espero es que nos vayamos pronto – dijo comiendo un dulces

La tertulia duro 5 horas y cuando ya se iban Ciel estaba agradecido. En el camino devuelta a la mansión comenzó a llover de una manera torrencial esto provoco que los caminos quedaran bloqueaos además estaban cerca de la mansión Trancy y la llovía no cesaba, Ciel sabia que Alois no lo recibiría bien pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en la llovía además tenia un pretexto para ver a Anelise por lo que le dio a orden a Sebastián de dirigirse a la mansión Trancy. Sebastián como mayordomo Phantomhive fue a pedir asilo por esta noche: le primero en abrirle la puerta fue Thompson quien le cerro la puerta en la cara; volvió a tocar, esta vez abrió Timber quien también le cerro la puerta en la cara; volvió a tocar; Canterbury le abrió la puerta y la cerro en su cara; volvió tocar, esta vez le abrió Claude pero cuando estaba apunto de cerrarle la puerta Sebastián puso el pie.

—Quita el pie.

—Mi amo pide asilo esta noche

—No creo a mi amo le guste la idea

—Que esta pasando? – pregunto una voz femenina

Ambos mayordomos miraron y vieron a Anelise y a Alois quienes los miraban, Anelise extrañada y Alois, en eso entro Ciel junto a Soma y Agni.

—Alois! tus sirvientes nos cerraron la puerta en la cara! – le reclamo Ciel

—Ha – contesto Alois

—Conde Trancy le pedimos asilo por esta noche – dijo Sebastián

Alois iba a decir que se largaran pero Anelise le pidió que los recibiera por esta noche ya que afuera había una terrible tormenta, Alos le sonrió y besando su frente le dijo:"solo por ti lo haré" luego le ordeno a los sirvientes que "sus huéspedes" fueran tratados bien. Ciel miro y le sonrió a Anelise que algo ruborizada bajo los ojos.

…..

CONTINUARA

…..


	4. parte 4

Parte 4

Alois le desagradaba la idea de tener a Ciel, su Némesis, metido en su mansión pero lo hacia por Anelise además esta también era la mansión de ella y podía invitar a quien quiera aunque sea Ciel y su maldito mayordomo al quien despreciaba y odiaba por razones que el recordaba muy bien y siempre había luchado por no olvidarlo; y en cuanto a Ciel, no lo odiaba y despreciaba como a su mayordomo pero ahora que rondaba a Anelise, lo detestaba. El joven conde Trancy le ordeno a sus sirvientes (incluyendo a Trece y a Sil) que sus "huéspedes" fueran bien tratados y que les sirvan una buena cena ya que se veían hambrientos hasta se excuso de no comer con ellas ya que el y sus hermanos ya habían comido. Al principio Ciel pensó que le darían comida mala pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando les sirvieron lo mismo que comieron ellos.

Durante la cena, Ciel se sentía algo decepcionado de no poder cenar con Anelise pero al menos estaba el otro salón y despues de cenar iría a pasar un rato con ella. Por otra parte Soma estaba con otra de las suyas.

—Oye Ciel, ese conde de Trancy es tu enemigo? – dijo intentando estar serio

—No y no somos enemigos… solo no se llevamos bien

—El te molesta?! Entonces lo pondré en su lugar

—Tu no harás nada Soma! No harás que nos echen!

—La hermana del conde Trancy es muy hermosa, es más hermosa que tu prometida

—Eso crees?

—Si ¿a ti te gusta? Porque a mi si, tiene el cabello dorado

Al oír esto a Ciel le dio llamas de lanzarle del plato de codornices a la cara, eran celos pero rápidamente recupero la compostura además no era para ponerse celoso y menos de Soma pero este no era tan inocente como Ciel pesaba, el se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Ciel cuando menciono a la señorita Trancy, era obvio que Ciel siente algo por ella. El como su hermano mayor era su deber ayudarlo para conseguir a esa chica además podía tener dos esposas o más, en la India era común tener más de una esposa – su padre tenia 8 esposas – y si ese era el deseo de Ciel, el lo ayudaría. Mientras Ciel arqueo una ceja al notar que Soma lo miraba como planeando algo, suspiro y espero que no se le ocurriera quemar la mansión o declararle la guerra a Alois por lo que prefiero seguir cenando pero la mirada y sonrisa eran tan insoportables que no pudo seguir ignorándole.

—Soma…Porque me miras así? – pregunto intentando no parecer molesto

—La niña rubia te gusta mucho, verdad?

—Que…que estas diciendo?! …estoy comprometido! – exclamo ruborizado hasta las orejas y tosiendo porque casi se atraganta con el vino

—Pero eso no importa Ciel puedes tener a las dos, en La India se puede tener más de una esposa

—Pero no aquí! – grito aun más ruborizado

—Ella te dio ese guardapelo que tanto cuidas y miras?

—N-no se de…de que me hablas – dijo nervioso

—Ciel no seas tímido, se que le gusta

—Ya cállate Soma!

La vergüenza de Ciel fue mayor cuando los sirvientes de la casa Trancy y Sebastián ahogaron sus risas, esto era peor para el conde Phantomhive que si se estuvieran riendo a carcajadas y lo peor se dividía en dos: por una parte esta el mayordomo de Anelise; Trece – o cual sea su nombre – el cual podría contarle esto a Anelise y por la otra parte estaba el mayordomo de Alois; Claude – el cual era un demonio – el claramente le diría a Alois y este tendría uno de sus ataques de ira, y eso significaba una cosa, problemas. Cuando Ciel se iba a dar la orden a Sebastián de hacer callar a ese par pero el mayordomo demonio no estaba, Ciel lo mismo con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Uno de los trillizos le pregunto con una voz de débil tono: que le pasaba? Ciel le dijo que no encontraba a su mayordomo a lo que otro de los trillizos le contesto con voz aun más débil que Sebastián se fue tras el gato de Lady Trancy. Al oír esto Ciel se enojo como nunca antes se hubiera enojado, su mayordomo fue tras un gato y lo solo entre demonios, Ángeles y Soma y Agni; cuando volviera lo iba a oír.

Mientras tanto Sebastián, el mayordomo de la mansión, seguía a Pluto el gato de Los Trancy; el demonio estaba maravillado con el lindo gato blanco pero este se puso huraño cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastián lo seguía pero este parecía no darse ya que estaba tan emocionado que ni lo noto. De repente Pluto se dio la vuelta de manera agresiva, Sebastián le pareció tan lindo esto que intento acariciarlo pero pluto lo mordió y rasguño como un animal salvaje fue tan fuerte el ataque del gato que la mano quedo muy lastimada y ensangrentada. Cuando Sebastián volvió al comedor, Ciel pensaba reclamarle por dejarlo solo con "estos" pero el demonio hizo algo inesperado; se aferro a Claude mientras lloraba decía una y otra vez: "me odia, me odia", la escena era patética.

Mientras en la sala de estar, Alois tenía una partida de cartas de catas con Anelise mientras los gemelos jugaban con las otras mascotas que tenían aparte del gato blanco: un conejo, un hurón, una pata, un mono, una corderita, una conejilla de indias, un sapo, una ardilla, unos canarios, un ornitorrinco, un Kiwi, un erizo, un loro, un koala, una papagayo, unos peses dorados y un cerdito. En eso entraron Ciel, Sebastián, Soma, Agni y los sirvientes de la mansión Trancy; Alois miro a los huéspedes de reojo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo mientras Anelise les dedico una dulce sonrisa.

—Disfrutaron la cena? – pregunto Alenise

—Si, gracias Memé

—Me alegro de escuchar esto

—Ha! Alois, gracias por ofrecernos esa cena – dijo Ciel sonriendo – "que rayos planeas Trancy?"

—Solo hice lo que tu hubieras hecho por mi – dijo Alois sonriendo – "no dejare que me quites a mi Memé!"

—Eso piensas? Me halagas – " descubriré que planeas!"

—No tienes que ir tan modesto Ciel – "eres una rata igual que tu despreciable padre!"

—Gracias – " si no fueras el hermano de Anelise!"

—De nada – "te odio!"

Pocos no se dieron cuenta de la gran hostilidad entre esos dos: Anelise se dio cuenta de todo y permaneció seria, Trece y Sil rodaron los ojos, Hannah miro al piso y lo dos mayordomos demonios quedaron fascinados por las vibras negativas que emanaba la hostilidad de esos dos. Los únicos que no se dieron fueron: Luka, Lara, Soma y Agni.

Alois los invito a reposar en la sala de estar a lo que Ciel acepto, por unos minutos estuvo hojeando un libro de cuentos cuando noto a los gemelos jugando con sus mascotas, se sentó en el piso junto a ellos y un una amistosa sonrisa intento hablarles pero estos no le hablaban, casi ni lo miraban y si le contestaban era con monosílabos. Ciel no entendía que pasaba en el tren fueron muy amables con el y ahora no querían hablar con el, Soma quien vio esto se levanto y fue a recamarle a los dos niños, los reclamos de Soma eran tan infantiles que los niños se extrañaron al verlo hacer esas pataletas como reclamarles parecía no funcionar ya que los niños no entendían nada, el príncipe hindú noto que al lado de Lara había una preciosa muñeca de porcelana: tenia el pelo negro, ojos verdes, vestido lila con celeste y detalles amarillos, un sombrero con detalles de los mismos colores, zapatitos negros y un collar con una rosa blanca; con un rápido movimiento tomo la muñeca.

—Dame mi muñeca! – exclamo Lara

—Devuélvela! – exclamo Luka

—No, hasta que le pidan perdón a Ciel! – dijo Soma poniendo la muñeca más alto

—No porque no le hicimos nada! – le contesto Luka

—Niño grosero! Como que no hicieron nada?!

—No hicimos nada y devuélvele su muñeca a mi hermana! Abusivo!

—Si no se disculpan, tiro la muñeca al fuego

—No! Devuélveme a Casandra! – exclamo Lara casi llorando

—Que la devuelvas!

Luka se lanzo contra Soma y forcejean por la muñeca, a este punto Anelise estaba indignada, Ciel iba a ordenarle a Sebastián que detuviera a Soma y Alois estaba apunto de ordenarle a Claude que le arrancara a la cabeza pero antes que eso pasara, Trece tomo a Soma por los hombros y le dijo:"eso no esta bien" al decir esto Soma le devolvió la muñeca a Lara y se disculpo con los gemelos; Agni y Ciel quedaron estupefactos ya que por lo general, Soma hubiera culpado a los niños pero se disculpo, cosa muy inusual en el.

—Lamento haberte tratado así

—Esta bien, te perdono – dijo Luka sonriendo

—Y lamento quitarte tu muñeca niña

—Esta bien yo también te perdono además me devolviste a Casandra – dijo Lara sonriendo

—Tu muñeca tiene un nombre bonito – dijo Soma mirando la muñeca

—Así se llamaba… – dijo Lara

—Nuestra mamá – termino Luka

Los gemelos abrazaron a Soma como señal de que ya lo habían perdonado luego Agni se disculpo a nombre de su amo: Anelise acepto las disculpas pero aun seguía ofendida y Alois acepto las disculpas de manera seca; Ciel se contenía de las ganas de estrangular a Soma despues de hacer semejante escándalo pero en pocos minutos todo se tranquilizo. Anelise se sentó junto a sus hermanitos y empezó a jugar con ellos con los animales, se veía tan dulce y maternal que Ciel y Alois no podían quitarle la vista de encima luego Alois se sentó junto a ella, los cuatro se veían muy felices juntos.

—Oye, Onee-chan – dijo la pequeña Lara – me prometiste que contarías sobre mamá

—Nos hablaras sobre mamá? Yo también quiero oír – dijo Luka

—Vamos Memé, cuéntales – le dijo Alois

Anelise sonrió y comenzó contarles todo lo que recordaba sobre su madre: era una mujer muy bella, inteligente, culta, rebelde juguetona, gentil, amable y dulce aunque algo apasionada y un mal genio cuando se enojaba. Le encantaban los animales y cabalgar; siempre ayudaba a su marido en sus negocios, adoraba a sus hijos, fumaba, le gustaban las joyas, le gustaba coleccionar imágenes bonitas, la música, el arte, la literatura, siempre cuidaba su figura, amaba el mar y; aunque casi nunca iba a las fiestas cuando lo había decoraba su hermosa y larga cabellera anaranjada con joyas. Los niños estaban felices intentando imaginar a su madre mientras Ciel escuchaba sobre la condesa Casandra Trancy y como Anelise se ponía feliz a recordarla hasta Alois estaba contento.

—Lady Trancy era una mujer muy admirable – dijo Ciel

—Tú crees Ciel? – pregunto Anelise

—Si me hubiera gustado conocerla, mi padre fue su novio por un tiempo…

—Que?! – exclamo Anelise entre sorpresa y desagrado

—Que fue lo que dijiste?! – exclamo Alois molesto

—Lo siento! …no se porque dije eso!...

—No lo vuelvas a decir eso por favor – dijo Anelise intentando calmarse

—L-lo lamento…no se por que dije eso además entre mi padre y su madre no paso nada…

—Ya cállate! – exclamo Alois ya furioso

Ciel tuvo que abandonar la sala de estar para no seguir metiendo la patas, se sentía como un idiota y deseguro despues de esto Anelise lo debía estar odiándolo por decir estas cosas ¡¿pero que tenía en la cabeza?! Como se le ocurría decir eso frente a los gemelos además Sebastián, quien estaba a su lado no paraba de esbozar una sonrisa cínica y socarrona, lo que molestaba y cuando ello a su cuarto no paro de golpearse la cabeza contra la almohada diciendo:" bravo, bravo! Que buen lo hice". Despues de unos momentos Ciel se armo de valor y fue junto a Sebastián a ofrecerle una disculpa a la familia Trancy cuando paso por el cuarto de Alois y vio como este, ya que la puerta estaba semi abierta, como Alois estaba hecho una fiera hablando con Claude.

—Este idiota de Ciel! Como se atreve a decir esas cosas frente a Luka y Lara!

—Tal vez no eso no los impresiono

—Preguntaron si nuestra madre quería más a nuestro padre o al padre de Ciel!

—Y que les respondió?

—Que nuestros padres se amaban…sino mi padre no hubiera hecho lo que hizo

Alois estaba muy molesto y si el estaba así como estaría Anelise, ella lo debería estar odiándolo en estos momentos y la sola idea de que ella este enojada con el de la misma manera que su hermano le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. De repente cuando Alois se cambiaba de ropa pudo notar una marca en su costado igual a la que tenía Ciel en su espalda pero esta parecía tatuada ¿era lo que parecía?¿ Alois poseía esa marca también? Acaso el también paso por lo mismo. Si que el joven conde Phantomhive se pudiera dar cuenta alguien lo tomo por la espalda y le tapo la boca para que no gritara, ante esto Ciel lucho para liberarse pero cuando más luchaba más se alejaba del cuarto de Alois hasta que estuvieron lo más alejado de cualquier cuarto fue ahí cuando lo soltó, eran Soma y Agni.

—Que están haciendo?!

—Ciel, te ayudare a descubrir el punto débil de esta malvada familia!

—Que?

—Eso quieres verdad?

—No, no quiero eso! – contesto algo molesto

—Pero estabas espiando al conde Trancy

—Yo no estaba espiando a Alois!

—No se diga más – dijo tomándolo del brazo – vamos!

—Espera!

Mientras Ciel era arrastrado por Soma y Agni; Sebastián encontraba con una gran tentación. Cuando pasaba por los pasillos de la mansión se encontró con Sil, la sirvienta de Lady Anelise, la cual lo miro con aversión y hostil llena de desprecio igual como el mayordomo de Lady Anelise lo miro en el tren; esbozo una sonrisa del solo pensar en poner a un ángel y aun más un serafín con molestarla y torturarla con dosis situaciones embarazosas, irritantes, comprometedoras y vergonzosas; si ella sucumbía seria un gran triunfo entre los demonios.

—Sil – la llamo Sebastián

—Que?

—Me gustaría hablar

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo con una expresión serena

—Porque?

—Porque no

—Sabes? Ahora entiendo porque los Ángeles son tan admirados por los humanos, al verte…

—Que quieres demonio?

—Solo ser amigos – dijo con una sonrisa cínica e hipócrita

—Yo ganas seria amiga de un demonio y menos de ti – dijo con una sonrisa pacifica

Dichas estas palabras Sil se dispuso a retirarse, Sebastián la tomo rápidamente por las muñecas y de un solo tirón la atrayéndola hacia su pecho. La expresión del ángel era de desagrado e ira pero al demonio eso solo le causaba diversión entre más luchaba para soltarse más el demonio la atraía hacia el, si fuera una mujer humana ya habría sucumbido pero como se trataba de una Ángel eso seria casi imposible pero fastidiar de esa manera a un ángel le deleitaba como nunca, Sebastián le dijo que su mote Sil era un mote adorable y que deseguro su nombre era aun más adorable cuando le pregunto cual era su nombre; en un arranque de odio y asco la sirvienta angelical le dio un cabezazo tan fuerte a Sebastián casi lo derriba pero el demonio se aferro al vientre de Sil, despues de comentar que era una chica ruda mientras deslizaba sus manos por su vientre y esta de dio un puñetazo, Sebastián iba a subir sosteniéndose de los brazos de Sil lo que provoco que esta le de un rodillazo en el estomago; Sebastián se abrazo de al vientre de la sirvienta mientras reía maliciosamente esto molesto tanto al ángel que le dio otro puñetazo con más fuerza que el anterior aunque el golpe lo derribo el mayordomo demonio subió su mano por la pierna de la serafín, ella le iba a dar otro puñetazo y Sebastián detuvo su mano antes que su puño tocara su cara pero no evito la fuerte patada que le dio en la cara. La patada fue tan fuerte que Sebastián fue lanzado contra la pared y Sil se fue como si nada.

Mientras en otra parte de la mansión, Ciel estaba harto de que Soma se creyera detective: primero intento abrir algunas puertas que estaban cerradas con llave hasta insistió en abrirlas, había que se escondieran si veían o crean ser a algún sirviente de la mansión Trancy entre otras tonterías. Hasta que tuvo la idea de entrar al desván de los Trancy, cosa que Ciel encontraba mala idea y una falta de respeto.

—Aquí encontraremos información sobre esa familia malvada!

—Deja de decir eso!

—Pero Ciel – dijo haciendo un puchero

—No, escúchame! Aunque no me lleve bien con Alois, no dejare que agradas a Anelise y a su familia! Esta claro?!

—Que es eso? – dijo sin prestar atención a lo que Ciel le decía

—Acaso escuchaste lo que dije?! – exclamo molesto

Pero Soma parecía estar más ocupado en revisar las cosas del desván. El desván de lleno de muebles viejos, cuadros con sabanas encima, cajas de madera, álbumes de fotos, viejos adornos, juguetes, viejos floreros, roperos, álbumes de fotos, etc; y todo lleno de polvo y telarañas. Ciel se paseaba por todos lados esperando que esto termine hasta que piso un marco de foto y los levanto. Era una foto de Alois y Anelise cuando eran pequeños, habrán tenid años en esa foto ambos se veían tan felices e inocentes sobre todo Alois, en la foto se veía tan inocente, feliz y lleno de pureza; muy diferente a como es actualmente.

—Que están haciendo? – pregunto una voz femenina

Los tres voltearon y vieron a Hannah, el ama de llaves de los Trancy, parada a solo metros de ellos.

—Que hacen aquí? – volvió a preguntar

—Con todo respeto señorita, el príncipe Soma necesita algunas cosas – dijo Agni

—Y que les hace pensar que las encontraran aquí?

—Pues no encontramos ningún sirviente que nos ayudara

—Y como pensaban encontrarlos si se escondieron de ellos todo el tiempo?

Los tres quedaran sin palabras, ella se había dado cuenta de todo pero que se podía de un demonio.

—Pues…yo…he…pues…vera –balbuceaba Agni nervioso

—Nos estaba espiando! – exclamo Soma

—Conde Phantomhive – le llamo la atención a Ciel – es mejor que usted y sus amigos vuelvan a sus cuartos o esto llevara a oídos de Lady Trancy

—Yo…

—Escuche señora! No amenace a Ciel o aténgase a las consecuencias! – amenazo Soma

En eso momento aparecieron Thompson, Timber y Canterbury los cuales sacaron a los tres intrusos: Thompson cargo a Ciel como si fuera un saco de papas, Timber le doblo del brazo contra la espalda a Soma para sacarlo y Canterbury saco a Agni tirándolo de las patillas. Hannah cerró el desván con llave despues de eso.

Mientras y ajena a todo lo que pasaba en la mansión, Anelise dormía placidamente mientras Alois la miraba y se le hacia un nudo en la garganta mientras chasqueaba la lengua, maldecía ser el hermano de ella y no ser otro que pudiera ser su novio, su amante o su esposo; se acostó a su lado y la beso en la boca como un beso de buenas noches. Despues de unas horas Anelise despertó por la sed y al ver que su jarra de agua estaba vacía fue a buscar más agua no sin antes arropar bien a Alois, en el pasillo se encontró con Ciel.

—Ciel…

—Memé!...lo que paso en la sala …yo no medí mis palabras …l-lo siento si…

—Fue muy desagradable

—Lo se y lo siento…

—Pero ese es tema cerrado, no me puedo enojar por eso – dijo sonriéndole

Ciel sonrió de alivio y en un impulso la abrazo de felicidad, cayeron de rodillas y luego al piso suavemente. Permanecieron así por unos segundos como si el mundo no importara hasta que ella comenzó a toser de manera persistente como si fuera a expulsar sus pulmones mientras tosía en su mano, Ciel estaba muy asustado por ella y que se pudiera ahogar con sus tosidos cuando Anelise dejo de toser miro su mano y rápidamente la cerro sin que Ciel pudiera ver. El intento ayudarla pero ella rechazo de manera urania y se fue corriendo devuelta a su cuarto donde Trece, su mayordomo, la esperaba con una jarra de agua.

—No se si pueda seguir con esto Trece – mirando la palma de su mano – ya no se

—Tranquila, mi lady

—Tengo tanto miedo!

—Eso es normal…

—Pero!

—Tranquila mi lady, ya vera que esto pronto terminara

Anelise abrazo a Trece mientras lloraba de angustia y este limpiaba su mano.

A la mañana siguiente a Alois lo llamaron del banco, del cual era el dueño entre otros negocios, para una importante junta por lo tenia que dejar a Anelise y los gemelos solos con Ciel, cosa que le fastidiaba pero no debía asistir a esta junta.

—Te pediría que te quedaras Claude pero te necesito cerca en estos tramites

—Si mi lord

—Alois- chan! – chillo vocecita

—Que ase ella aquí?! – pregunto Alois con un poco de dolor de cabeza

—Viene de visita

—Pero se supone que vendría la próxima semana!

—Al parecer adelanto su visita mi lord

—Demonios! – dijo algo irritado

Ella era Mandy Malthus la prima de los Trancy, una niña mimada, caprichosa, irritante y juguetona; y también el dolor de cabeza de Alois. El conde Trancy planeaba irse sin que la niña se diera cuenta pero esta irrumpió imprudentemente al despacho de Alois y chillando su nombre. Mandy era una linda niña de unos 9 años con ojos pardos claro y cabello rizado de color rubio oscuro amarrado en dos coletas, vestía un vestido rojo con flores amarillas y zapatos blancos.

—Alois- chan! Aquí estas!

—Hola Mandy ahora no puedo quedarme tengo cosas que hacer

—Pero porque?!

—Trabajo es trabajo

—No quédate! – exclamo aforrándose a su pierna

—Mandy suéltame!

—No hasta que te quedes!

Alois camino hacia la puerta con Mandy aferrada a su pierna, tenia ganas de matarla hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para que Mandy dejara de molestarlo y de paso fastidiar a Ciel.

—Oye Mandy

—Te quedaras?

—No pero tengo algo que proponerte

—Que es?

—Aquí esta el conde de Phantomhive, si lo molestas te daré lo que quieras

—Lo que quiera? – pregunto con brillo en los ojos

—Si lo que tu quieras ¿lo harás?

—Si!

Mandy se fue a buscar a Ciel mientras Alois se iba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida al imaginar que clase de torturas someterá Mandy a Ciel.

…..

CONTINUARA

…..


	5. fontfontParte 5fontfont

Parte 5

Esa mañana, Anelise se estaba bañando para refrescarse además recordaba le que paso anoche con Ciel, no podía dejar pensar en el lo que había que se ruborizara, sonriera y luego hundiera la cabeza en el agua para dejar de pensar en eso varias veces para dejar de pensar en eso pero luego comenzó a pensar en su hermano. Cuando salio de la tina, Sil pudo ver con sorpresa que en la base de la espalda de la niña tenia una marca tatuada.

—Estas viendo mi marca?

—Si ¿Cómo es que la tiene?

—Es un "regalo" de mi tía Melisa y mi padrastro para que siempre estuviéramos unidos – dijo con tono triste

—Un regalo?

—Si, eso me dijeron cuando me tatuaron esta marca

Sil se le acerco y la cubrió con una toalla ya que estaba desnuda, luego procedió a ayudarla a vestirse con un lindo vestido floreado con adornos de color fucsia. Mientras Sil la peinaba y Trece le preparaba el té matutino, ella parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Trece, ya se fue Ciel?

—Aun no ¿Por qué, acaso quiere que ya se vaya?

—No es eso! … solo …

—Solo que? mi lady – pregunto Sil

—Es su mayordomo

Ambos Ángeles se miraron extrañados y a la vez preocupados, según Anelise el mayordomo de Ciel la ponía nerviosa a lo que Sil con un tono de disgusto dijo entre dientes que a ella también.

—El me resulta muy familiar

—Familiar? – pregunto Trece

—Si como si ya lo hubiera visto antes pero no se…no lo recuerdo…no lo puedo recordar

Sil la abrazo para que se tranquilizara y le dijo que no pensara en esas cosas y menos en el, Anelise asintió la cabeza mientras los dos sirvientes se miraban con extrañeza y preocupación.

Mientras tanto Mandy Malthus, la mimada y consentida prima de los Trancy, encontró el cuarto donde dormía Ciel e intento despertarlo pero este no quería despertar, Mandy estaba empezando a molestarse ya que si no lo molestaba, Alois no le daría lo que ella quisiera. La niña se desespero y comenzó a jalarse las mejillas pero Ciel dormido le golpeo la mano para que lo dejara pero Mandy comenzó a cachetearlo pero tampoco funciono hasta que la niña le tapo la nariz. Ciel despertó abruptamente por la falta de aire para ver a esa niña con una expresión de reproche había el, Ciel se extraño al ver esa niña en su cuarto y se molesto por lo que esa niña le hizo pero antes que el conde pudiera reprocharle, ella lo hizo primero.

—Ha! Por fin despiertas! Sabes cuanto me costo despertarte?!

—Que rayos estas diciendo?!

—Vaya! Pero que enano tan tosco!

—Enano? Tu también eres enana ¿y quien eres tu?

—Soy Mandy Malthus – dijo con semblante orgulloso – y esta es la casa de mis familiares

—Pues yo soy Ciel Phantomhive y no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo

Ciel esperaba que Mandy se fuera pero no lo hizo, esta le dio una cachetada que confundió y molesto a Ciel quien no se esperaba esto mientras la niña le reclamaba que no tenia el derecho de hablarle ya que esta era la casa de sus familiares así que cuidara su tono cuando le hablara, el joven conde se molesto con el modo de hablar de esa mocosa insolente además había dicho apellidarse Malthus lo que significaba que era pariente de los barones de Malthus (una de la familias más poderosas, prestigiosos y ricas de Europa) pero eso no importaría si seguía molestándolo, la lanzaría por la ventana sin importarle que fuera pariente de los Malthus. En ese momento Mandy le lanzo una almohada a la cara mientras le reclamaba que no la ignorara, Ciel a este punto quería estrangularla pero el perro de la reina no podía hacer eso por lo que se levanto e ignoro a la niña pero esto ella lo tomo como una grosería y se lanzo contra Ciel aforrándose a su cuello. Comenzó a patear su espalda y a golpearle la cabeza mientras se aferraba a su cuello, y le reclamaba que era un tonto grosero; Ciel no aguanto más esto y arrogo a Mandy al suelo provocando que esta se pusiera a llorar y chillar tan fuerte que había que a Ciel le doliera la cabeza. Los chillidos eran tan fuertes que Anelise entro para ver que pasaba.

—Que pasa aquí? – pregunto Anelise al entrar

—Anelise!… yo… – balbuceo Ciel

—Memé –chan! – exclamo Mandy yendo a abrazar a Anelise – te extrañe! Y eres tan linda

—Mandy? Que haces aquí?

—Vine de visita – luego señalo a Ciel con enojo – y el fue grosero conmigo!

—Que fui grosero?! – exclamo Ciel indignado – tu me tapaste la nariz!

—Cállate enano tonto!

—Que dijiste?!

—Mandy – le llamo Anelise para que no peleara con Ciel – porque no vamos a ver nuestras mascotas?

La niña acepto y antes de irse le tiro la lengua a Ciel mientras Anelise le hacia una seña de que ella arreglaba todo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ciel estaba cada vez más impresionado con ella por su elegancia, inteligencia, belleza, alegría , encanto, simpatía, cultura, pureza, fuerza y dulzura; Anelise era distinguida en una forma que Elizabeth solo podía soñar y se pregunto porque ¿Por qué sus padres escogieron a Elizabeth como su prometida y no a Anelise?, en eso entro Sebastián con la cara llena de golpes, sangre, rasguños y mordidas de gato hasta sus manos estaban en la misma condiciones cuando Ciel lo vio casi se muere de la impresión ya que era la primera que veía en ese estado a su mayordomo. Sebastián aunque estaba en un estado deplorable sonreía con su sonrisa cínica y sostenía una charola con el té matutino.

—Pasa algo joven amo?

—Que te paso en la cara?!... Te peleaste con Claude o con Trece?

—No, estaba jugando con el pequeño Pluto

—Jugando?

—Si aunque era un poco rudo

—Parece que más bien te ataco

—Eso cree joven amo?

Sebastián se deprimió al pensar que el gato Pluto lo seguía odiando mientras Ciel tomaba su té matutino sin importarle las tonterías de su mayordomo a quien le ordeno que se lavara la cara porque se veía ridículo y cuando Sebastián regreso su cara estaba normal como si nada hubiera pasado, despues de vestirse bajo al comedor donde estaban todos reunidos hasta Soma y Agni. En un momento Sil fue a la cocina ya que Mandy le pidió una ensalada de frutas. Cuando ella estaba preparando la ensalada de frutas, Sebastián entro ante la mirada de visceral animadversión del ángel hacia el demonio mientras este sonreía de manera socarrona.

—Ahora que quieres? – pregunto Sil con desagrado

—Continuar donde nos quedamos ayer

—Quieres que te rompa los huesos? – dijo con tono sereno

—No – dijo acercándose – quiero seguir formando nuestra amistad

Antes que Sebastián se acercara a Sil, Trece le agarro violentamente de su oreja y lo arrastro, como Trece era un arcángel tenia mucha fuerza y pudo hacerlo, hasta donde estaba Ciel y lo dejo junto a el con esto Ciel se molesto que Anelise viera eso pero a ella pareció no darse cuenta o no importarle.

Durante el desayuno Mandy no paraba de tirarle pan a Ciel siendo detenida por Anelise luego la consentida Mandy tenia algo que decirle a sus primos.

—Memé-chan! Sabes? Mis padres me dijeron que la tía Vanessa vendrá desde Francia de visita

—La tía Vanessa? – pregunto Lara

—Quien es ella? – pregunto Luka

—Eran muy pequeños para acordarse de ella pero es nuestra tía, a estado viviendo en Francia por eso no la han visto – le contesto Anelise

—En Francia? – pregunto Luka

—Porque se fue tan lejos? – pregunto Lara

—Quiso huir de una familia malvada que le hizo daño, eso me dijo mi papá – contesto Mandy

En ese momento se escucho un gran estruendo en el jardín, Anelise preocupada que se hagan metido ladrones por lo mando a Trece y a Sil a ver que pasaba, y Ciel mando a Sebastián también. Lo que había pasado en el jardín fue que una carreta se había estrellado contra unos arbustos y los que iban en esa carreta eran nada más y nada menos que los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive, los cuales se habían preocupado por Ciel, Sebastián, el príncipe Soma y Agni por lo que vinieron a buscarlos. Sebastián al ver a los tres idiotas arqueo una ceja y disimulo la molestia que sentía al verlos aquí mientras Trece y Sil fueron a ver si se lastimaron. Cuando estos volvieron en si y vieron a los sirvientes de Lady Trancy junto a ellos se pusieron tan rojos como un tomate.

—Están bien? – pregunto Trece

—S…s…si – respondió Maylene entre tartamudeos

—Se dieron un fuerte golpe – dijo Sil

—No tan fuerte como el destino que nos junta! – dijo Bard atontado y feliz

—"Son más lindos de cerca" – pensó Finian al verlos de cerca

—Que le pasa?

—Ignórale mi amor, debe tener una contusión

—En ese caso los tres deben entrar – dijo Trece

—Claro! – dijo Maylene emocionada

Los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive estaban tan encantados con la belleza angelical de los sirvientes de Lady Anelise que no se dieron cuenta que Sebastián estaba detrás de ellos sonriendo, ellos se dieron cuenta y cuando voltearon Sebastián les dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno que les dejo un chichón en la cabeza. Los tres sirvientes se pusieron a llorar a los pies del mayordomo pidiendo disculpas por lo que hicieron (aunque ellos no sabían que habían hecho) los dos Ángeles vieron esto y sintieron pena por ellos, al verlos arrodillados frente a ese demonio. De repente Ciel apareció junto a Anelise, cuando Finian la vio quedo otra vez maravillado con su belleza mientras Ciel parecía no sorprenderle que sus sirvientes estuvieran aquí y haciendo tonterías para variar, según el joven conde Phantomhive el, Anelise, los gemelos, Soma, Agni y Mandy irían al palacio de cristal aunque Ciel no que la mimada prima de los Trancy fuera pero tendría que llevarla también para que no hiciera berrinches y lo dejara como un malvado frente a Anelise y los gemelos que por alguna razón lo veían como su enemigo. Anelise miro a sus sirvientes ya que tenia algo que decirles.

—Sil, Trece

—Si mi Lady – dijeron los dos

—Ustedes se quedaran aquí, nos acompañara Hannah

—Que? – pregunto Sil

—Esta segura? – agrego Trece

—Si, creo que ustedes merecen un descanso además Hannah casi nunca sale

—Como usted diga mi lady – dijeron ambos

Los Ángeles aparte de parecer ofendidos parecían preocupados sobre Sil que le lanzo una mirada de desconfianza a Hannah, los más felices de que ellos se quedaran eran Bard, Maylene y Finian ya que pararían mucho tiempo con ellos.

En el palacio de cristal también estaba Marshall Lee paseando por ahí, fumando y mandando al demonio a todos los que le reclamaran algo, el peliazul era rebelde y despues de hacer su trabajo le gustaba ir paseando por cualquier lugar sin importarle lo que sus superiores opinen sobre lo que hacia ya que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Mientras paseaba por el jardín botánico algo lo estaba asechando entre unos árboles, Marshall Lee miro de reojo donde provenía esa mirada que lo asechaba pero no se acerco solo camino unos pasos hasta estar frente a una gran palmera y se quedo parado ahí, de repente una criatura roja intento rápidamente abalanzarse sobre el pero ante que pudiera tocarlo, se hizo a un lado y la cosa rojo se dio de cara contra la enorme palmera; era nada más ni nada menos que Grell Sutcliff.

—Hola Mashi Lee – dijo levantándose – pensaste en mi?

—No he tenido pesadillas gracias por preguntar, y que rayos haces aquí?

—Pues te vi entrar aquí y pensé que podríamos salir juntos…

—Tentadora oferta pero no tengo tiempo para casarte a pasear

—Hay Marshi Lee! Tu y tus bromas! – dijo emocionado – pero se que no es cierto

—Si, como tú digas ahora tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer, aquí las cosas no se animan

—Puedo ir?

—Me largo de aquí

Marshall Lee lo dejo hablando solo pero Grell lo siguió por todas partes, siendo usado como tiro al blanco por el peliazul quien le lanzaba de todo de cosas cuando decía algo que a peliazul le molestaba. De repente Marshall Lee paro abruptamente y se escondió para que no lo vieran, resulta que el shinigami vio entrar al palacio de cristal a Anelise con sus hermanitos, una niña con coletas, dos tipos de la India, una sirvienta aborigen, el chiquillo del infierno y el monigote de su mayordomo. El peliazul estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Grell estaba cerca de él, cosa que odiaba, cuando el pelirrojo vio al mayordomo demonio se puso feliz.

—Sebas- chan! – Exclamo emocionado – es el destino que nos junta y quiere vernos juntos con esta pasión carmesí

—Quien es Sebas- chan? Y respeta mi espacio personal!

—Es el – dijo señalando al demonio – no es lindo?

—Ya lo conozco a ese sujeto ¿y sabes que es un demonio?

—Si pero como te dije es el destino

—Aya! Eso no me interesaba – dijo rodando los ojos – bien ya me voy

—Pero Marshi Lee! Te vas tan pronto? – dijo haciendo un puchero

—Si y mira hay un gorila gigante en el Big Ben

—Un gorila gigante?! Donde?!

Mientras Grell buscaba al gorila gigante, Mashall Lee se iba dejándolo solo y buscando al gorila gigante.

Mientras en otra parte del palacio de cristal el grupo formado por Ciel, Anelise, Mandy, Soma, Agni, Sebastián y Hannah; paseaban por las diversas secciones del palacio de cristal. En un momento Anelise se quedo mirando un diorama sobre la antigua China, Ciel se le acerco y se paro junto a ella pero no veía el diorama más bien paresia estar esperando algo luego de su bolsillo saco del guardapelo que ella le dio en el tren, la muchacha se sorprendió al verlo ya que pensaba que Ciel ya se lo había dado a Elizabeth pero en el fondo estaba feliz que no lo hiciera.

—No pude dárselo a Lizzy

—Porque no?

—Porque es tuyo Memé

—Ya te dije que no tiene ningún valor sentimental

—Pero aun así yo lo veo así

—Mira – dijo sacándose del cuello otro guardapelo – este si tiene un fuerte valor sentimental ya que era de mi madre

Anelise le enseño un hermoso guardapelo, aun más lindo que el que le dio, de oro blanco y lapislázuli con diamante; lo abrió y adentro tenia las fotos de un hombre y una mujer que según Anelise eran sus padres: el padre se parecía mucho a Luka y Alois era su viva imagen mientras la madre, que parecía ser 5 años menor que su marido, se parecía muchísimo a Anelise y Lara. En eso a la muchacha le pareció ver a un hombre peliazul con lentes que los miraba y luego este se escondió pero tenía que saber si era esa persona por lo que pidió que la disculparan por unos momentos ya que tenía que ver algo y fue averiguar si era esa persona, cuando fue donde estaba el vio a un peliazul golpear a un pelirrojo mientras le decía:"Retira tu comentario", Anelise se acerco un poco para ver si era el y si, era el.

—Ha! Eres tu! – exclamo sorprendida

—Niña ninfa!... vaya…no esteraba verte ni te reconocí sin tu tiara de laureles

—Vio que estas ocupado

—Que esto? – Dijo levantando a Grell del pelo – espera un momento

Marshall Lee arrastro al pelirrojo del pelo hasta unas escaleras, lo tomo en brazos y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo por las escaleras como un saco de papas, Grell rodó por las escaleras y cuando toco el piso no se movía, Anelise le pregunto si el estaba bien a lo que Marshall Lee le contesto que no se preocupara por el luego se sentaron en una banca y hablaron. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Ciel junto a Sebastián los estaban mirando ya que al joven conde se le hizo extraño que ella se fuera así y cual fue su sorpresa al verla hablar con ese estupido Shinigami. Ciel no podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando pero cuando se acerco para escuchar lo que estaban hablando pero Anelise beso la frente de Marshall Lee y se retiro, el Shinigami solo suspiro incomodo, caso un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar; en eso pareció Ciel quien se planto frente a el y el peliazul solo arqueo una ceja.

—Wow! Pero miren lo que el viento trajo – dijo entre sarcasmo y burla

—De que estabas hablando con ella?

—Sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo y si las gallinas pueden hacer pipi pero descuida no hablamos mal de ti

—No estoy para tus bromas!

—Lo siento su majestad – dijo burlándose y haciendo una reverencia

—Maldito Shinigami! Deseguro tu mataste a los padres adoptivos de Memé…!

—Quienes la trataban peor que a una esclava como si fuera un juguete, a ella y a las otras chicas

—Que? que dices? – pregunto confundido

—Y para que lo sepas yo solo hacia mi trabajo, es un trabajo sucio pero es lo que soy y por favor no me vuelvas a mencionar a esa gente – dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente por el desagrado

En eso se escucho a una muchacha gritar y ser callada abruptamente, al oír este grito Hannah fue corriendo a buscar a Anelise pero solo encontró su sombrero y su guardapelo tirados en el piso en eso aparecieron los gemelos y Mandy preguntándole que pasaba y donde estaba Anelise, ella no contesto y salio corriendo a buscar a la niña. La busco por todo el palacio pero no la encontró por más que la busco, cuando volvió con los niños vio que Ciel y Sebastián estaban con ellos y Ciel le preguntaba a Luka donde estaba su hermana como el niño no sabia que decirle no le contesto y solo miro al piso Ciel se desespero y zarandeo al niño para que le contestara haciendo que Hannah lo aparto de Luka de un fuerte empujón que casi lo tira al piso, Lara tiro del vestido de Hannah y le pregunto donde estaba su hermana a lo que esta solo les mostró el sombrero y el guardapelo de Anelise.

—Lo siento no la pude encontrarla, la busque por todos lados pero no la encontré

—Mi hermanita se perdió? – pregunto Luka

—Si

Ciel miro el sombrero y al guardapelo, y salio corriendo a buscarla el mismo por todo el palacio de cristal hasta el cansancio pero tampoco la encontró, por lo que llamo a Sebastián y le ordeno que la buscara.

En un cuarto oscuro sobre una cama estaba Anelise algo atontada por los efectos del cloroformo, le habían cambiado de ropa poniéndole un censillo vestido color lila con un delantal blanco, zapatos negros y su cabello había sido peinado en una coleta con una cinta púrpura. Aunque estaba aun bajo los efectos pudo escuchar perfectamente a dos personas discutir, escucho perfectamente sus voces que eran de un hombre y una mujer que hablaban sobre ella.

—Esto es una mala idea…una muy mala idea

—Tranquilo señor T, ella no dará ningún problema, es tan solo una cosita

—Eso espero sino tendré que deshacerme de ella

—Calma amor, ya te dije que necesito a alguien que me ayude en la cocina, mi pobre espalda y mis rodillas ya no son lo que eran

—Esta bien, aunque creo que debiste elegir a una huérfana

—Señor Todd, una huérfana no hubiera servido como ella

—Como dejas

—Se lo que piensas señor T, yo me encargare de ella y la cuidare para que se porte bien y ahora veamos si la niña esta despierta

En eso entraron al cuarto y encendieron la luz, Anelise quien ya estaba más recuperada del efecto del cloroformo pudo verlos perfectamente a ese hombre y esa mujer: la mujer tenía el cabello castaño rojizo recogido en un peinado desordenado, maquillada de manera extraña, guantes negros sin dedos con encajes y llevaba un vestido negro con color vino y algunos detalles en rojo; a su lado estaba un misterioso y espeluznante hombre muy pálido, tenia el cabello negro y desordenado con un mechón blanco, guantes negros de lana, grandes ojeras y vestía una camisa blanca, una corbata azul con amarillo, un cinturón, una chaquetilla gris y pantalones a rayas azul y azul marino. La mujer se acerco a la cama se sentó en esta junto a Anelise y comenzó a acariciar su frente mientras tarareaba una sencilla canción de cuna mientras acariciaba su frente. Anelise no entendía lo que había pasado solo recordaba que despues de hablar con Marshall Lee se dispuso a volver con los otros pero alguien la atrapo por la espala y ella del miedo empezó a gritar y patear a su captor hasta que le pusieron un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca hasta que esta perdió el conocimiento. Todo estaba claro cuando se tranquilizo, estas personas la habían raptado.

—Dormiste bien, cariño? – le pregunto la mujer

—Donde estoy?

—Considera tu nuevo hogar

—Mi nuevo hogar?

—Si, yo soy Neils Lovett pero llámame señora Lovett y este caballero es Sweeney Todd pero llámalo señor Todd

—Hola señorita – dijo Sweeney Todd haciendo una leve reverencia – como te llamas niña?

—Anelise Trancy – contesto Anelise

—Anelise, que bonito nombre – dijo con tono nostálgico – a mi amada Lucy siempre le gusto ese nombre, según ella significa elegante luz

—Pues la llamaremos Annie – dijo tajantemente la mujer luego se dirigió a la chica – te dicen Annie?

—Ni, me dicen Memé

—Pues Annie será

—Porque me trajeron aquí?!

El señor Sweeney Todd se acerco a Anelise y la tomo del cuello, acto seguido saco una navaja de plata la cual paseo cerca del rostro y los cabellos de la muchacha, esta no le mostró ningún miedo pero estaba algo intimidada pero no se lo iba a demostrar, la señora Lovett estaba muy asustada e intento hacer que Sweeney Todd la dejara pero este le dijo de manera brusca que no se acercara. Sweeney Todd guardo su navaja y clavo sus muertos ojos marrones en los vivaces ojos azules de la niña.

—No hagas preguntas o mataré a tus padres!

—Mis padres están muertos

—Ha! Eres huérfana…bien

Sweeney Todd salio del cuarto no sin antes decirle:"bienvenida Annie", la señora Lovett tomo a Anelise de la mano y la llevo a la cocina mientras le dijo: "eres valiente" y también le dijo que ese simpático caballero era uno de los mejores barberos de Londres y que su barbería estaba arriba de la tienda. La cocina de la señora Lovett era un verdadero asco. Había harina y polvo por todas partes, algunas ratas, pedazos de masa vieja con la masa nueva, manchas por toda la mesa e incestos que la señora Lovett mataba a pisotones o con un rodillo para masas; la señora Lovett le dio un cuchillo y unos pedazos de carne, del cual ahuyento unos insectos, para que los cortara y luego los metiera un triturador de carne.

—Dime, Annie ¿sabes cocinar?

—No, mi tía Melisa nunca me dejo aprender

—Mmmmm…Que mujer tan torpe! Pero bueno pero ahora no te enseñare a cocinar

—Esta bien

La señora Lovett le dijo que habían reglas en esta casa y en este negoció, y que ella debía cumplirlos al pie de la letra:

1)Hay que trabajar todos los días y en lo que ella le diga.

2)Le debe ayudar a preparar los pasteles y a cocinar.

3)No debe hacer ninguna pregunta sobre nada.

4)No debe subir a la barbería del señor Sweeney Todd.

5)No debe salir de la tienda al menos que ella se lo permita.

6)No debe salir a la calle sola.

7)No asomarse por la ventana ni al marco de la puerta.

8)Nunca debe entrar a la bodega de carnes.

9)Nunca debe abrir la puerta metálica verde.

10)No debe hablar con nadie.

11)Para todos los vecinos ella se llama Annie.

12)No debe hacer nada que moleste al señor Sweeney Todd

Pero lo más importante era que no se le ocurra intentar escapar ya que el señor Sweeney Todd se podría molestar y le podría hacer daño, Anelise asintió con la cabella y dijo que haría todo lo que ella dijera a lo que la señora Lovett respondió complacida acariciándole la cabeza y volviendo a hacer los pasteles. En un momento Anelise pudo ver por una pequeña ventana el nombre de la calle donde estaba esta tienda, se llamaba calle Fleet.

…...

CONTINUARA

…


	6. Chapter 6

Parte 6

La noticia de lo que le paso a Anelise no tardo en llegar a los oídos de Alois el cual fue a Scontland Yard junto a su tío Lord Jeremy Malthus. Lord Malthus estaba hecho una fiera mientras les gritaba al comisario Arthur Randall y a Fred Abberline diciéndoles que eran unos incompetentes; Alois estaba sentado sin decir nada mientras miraba al piso talvez porque su tío hablaba por el pero más bien parecía que intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando e intentando no llorar, esto era notorio ya que apretaba los puños hasta quedar blancos. Fuera de la oficina del comisario Randall se podía escuchar los gritos de Lord Jeremy asustando a Luka y a Lara los cuales se aferraban a las faldas de Hannah; y Mandy estaba llorando ya que estaba muy preocupada por su prima. También Ciel estaba ahí pero en un rincón, el quería entrar para hacer algo para encontrar a Anelise pero Lord Jeremy se lo impidió ya que según como dijo el:" esto es un asunto familiar y no es para que un extraño se entrometa, así que no te metas!" solo podía escuchar los gritos y amenazas de Lord Jeremy pero no se escuchaba a Alois, solo a su tío intimidando al comisario Randall y a Abberline.

—Tranquilícese Lord Malthus o puede darle un ataque – dijo Fred Abberline intentando tranquilizarlo

—No me voy a calmar! Que están haciendo para encontrar a mi sobrina?!

—Lord Malthus, no podemos hacer nada hasta… – intento decir el comisario Randall

—Son unos inútiles!

—Eso hiere mis sentimientos – dijo Fred Abberline

—Ponte serio! – le llamo la atención el comisario Randall

—Aparte de incompetentes son unos idiotas! Y lo peor es que no hacen nada! Mientras hacen sus tonterías esos tipos deben estar torturando a mi sobrina!

—Tío Jeremy! – exclamo Alois entre molesto y horrorizado

—Cállate Alois! No seas impertinente como tu padre! – le respondió Lord Jeremy

—Escuche Lord Malthus …– intento decir el comisario Randall

—No escúcheme usted a mi! Tengo contactos y puedo destruir sus carreras si algo grave le pasa a mi sobrina!

—Que?! – exclamaron los dos

Pero Lord Jeremy ya había salido de la oficina siendo seguido por Randall y Abberline quienes le suplicaban que no hiciera eso, por su parte Alois se quedo parado intentando tomar fuerzas para ir con su familia ya que estaba muy afectado con el rapto de Anelise, la persona que amaba con el alma ya no estaba a su lado y temía perderla otra vez y esta vez para siempre; en eso se le acerco Ciel el cual se notaba que estaba muy preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

—Alois… yo no quería…

—Si le hacen daño te matare!

—Creo que me lo merezco

—Solo eso has a decir?!

—Escúchame se estas preocupado pero creo que si…

—Que me importa lo que creas! Quítate de mi camino!

Alois empujo a Ciel para que se moviera haciendo que casi se cayera pero rápidamente tomo del brazo al joven conde Trancy, este con enojo e intento que lo soltara hasta le dijo que lo soltara pero este no lo hacia hasta que Alois le dio otro empujón que lo tiro al piso, acto seguido se fue junto a su familia y sirvientes, y se dispusieron a irse a su mansión. Ciel que al levantarse intento ir tras ellos pero ya se habían ido. De repente a Ciel se le acerco una mujer pordiosera, la mujer estaba pidiendo limosna sin importarle que algunos la trataran mal o talvez no se daba cuenta; ella era una mujer joven de unos 33 a 40 años: llevaba puesto un viejo, sucio, algo roto, harapiento y desteñido vestido que alguna vez fue color rosa, un chal remendado; estaba descalza, usaba unos harapientos guantes sin dedos de lana y traía un viejo y gris sombrero con el que usaba para cubrir su largo cabello estropeado; el cual alguna vez pareció ser rubio ámbar; su cara que aunque traía el cabello y el sombrero así, se podía ver que era una mujer bella aunque tenia algunos golpes, marcas y cicatrices en la cara. La mujer paresia no estar en sus casillas hasta paresia tener dificultades para hablar ya que su voz soñaba extraña y templaba mucho; ella le pidió unas monedas a las que Ciel se las dio pero cuando la mujer se iba a ir, Ciel la detuvo.

—Espere, señora

—Que pasa? Que pasa?

—Quisiera hacerle si ha visto a una persona, es una joven de unos 13 años, tiene el pelo rubio, ojos azules, perfecta nariz, piel blanca; y de una gran elegancia y dulzura

—Y esa niña se llama Johana? – pregunto la mujer algo emocionada

—No, se llama Anelise

—Anelise! Que lindo nombre! Que lindo nombre! Es elegante luz!

—Dígame si la visto o no, por favor

—No la vi pero la veré ¡y se lo diré!

—Gracias por su ayuda – dijo dándole más monedas

La mujer recibió las monedas y se marcho pidiendo más limosnas a la gente que caminaban por la calle, Ciel se sintió algo estupido por preguntarle a una persona que claramente tenia un problema mental pero estaba desesperado por encontrarla antes que algo malo le ocurriera. En eso se le acerco Sebastián y le puso el saco que olvido en Scontland Yard, el mayordomo demonio le pregunto quien era esa mujer a lo que Ciel respondió que nadie importante. Cuando se subieron al carruaje e iban directo a la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel detuvo a Sebastián.

—No vamos a la mansión, Sebastián

—Y a donde quiere ver? joven amo

—A la mansión Trancy

—Seguro?

—Si, tengo que hablar con Alois

—Como ordene, joven amo

Sebastián cambio de camino y fueron directamente a la mansión Trancy, durante el camino pasaron por la calle Fleet y frente a la tienda de la señora Lovett.

Mientras en la tienda de pasteles, la señora Lovett estaba muy feliz con vender sus pasteles de carne que se venderían esa misma noche por lo que empezó a arreglar su tienda: compro nuevos manteles, floreros, platos nuevos, margaritas, cortinas, mesas, sillas, barriles de cerveza, cubiertos nuevos, vasos nuevos y ropa nueva para los tres, etc. Mientras la mujer estaba ocupada con todos esos paquetes; Anelise barría la tienda y Sweeney Todd afilaba sus navajas de afeitar. El hombre miraba a la niña mientras esta hacia los deberes que la señora Lovett le encargo, ella le recordaba mucho a su querida Lucy aunque no compartían ningún lago sanguíneo, Anelise era igual de dulce y dedicada que ella por lo que se sintió muy mal por amenazarla con una de sus navajas cosa rara en el. Benjamín Barker nunca hubiera amenazado a una niña de esa manera pero Sweeney Todd era muy diferente a Barker, y esta niña hacia que la bondad de Benjamín Barker dominara a Sweeney Todd.

—Niña, ven aquí – llamo Sweeney Todd a Anelise

—Que pasa señor Todd? – pregunto Anelise acercándose

—Lamento hacerte tratado así

—No se preocupe señor Todd, ya hasta lo olvide – dijo sonriendo

—Gracias

—Porque?

—Por ser tan buena con alguien como yo, me recuerdas mucho a alguien

—A quien? señor Todd

—Siéntate y te contare

Anelise se sentó en una silla para escuchar el relato del señor Todd mientras este intentaba no llorar al contar su historia que nunca a nadie iba a contar a nadie, la historia de Benjamín Barker y su esposa Lucy:

_Había una vez un barbero viviendo en esta cuidad; un tonto e ingenuo barbero y su hermosa esposa que era su razón y su vida. Ella era hermosa, virtuosa y el tan ingenuo, tan torpe pero ambos se amaban y del fruto de su amor nació una bebé, una hermosa bebé tan bella como su madre; su vida era feliz y tranquila hasta ese día._

_Había otro hombre que vio que ella era hermosa, un buitre de la justicia que con un gesto de su garra eliminó al barbero de su plato luego no hubo más que esperar para que ella cayera; tan suave, tan joven, tan pura, tan perdida, tan indefensa y tan hermosa._

_Ella se quedo sola, tan sola y tan bella; se sentaba y sollozaba por horas, ella había jurado esperarlo a pesar que le ofrecieron la luna en sus manos porque ella era fiel, tan fiel como hermosa. Pero estaba ese juez que la deseaba con locura y todos los días le mandaba flores para que lo aceptara pero ella nunca dejo de esperar a su esposo a ese alocado e ingenuo barbero, sin embargo, había algo peor por venir._

_Una noche fue llamada muy atentamente, según lo que le dijeron el juez estaba muy apenado por su terrible condición y pedía que fuera a su casa esa misma noche. Cuando ella llego se estaba realizando una fiesta de mascaras. Ella no conocía a nadie allí, la pobre vago por todas partes atormentada y bebiendo el champagne que le daban, ella pensaba que el juez se había arrepentido tenia miedo por el tonto barbero ¿donde esta el juez Turpin? Se preguntaba; el estaba cerca; solo que no muy apenado era mas bien como una hiena pero ella no era rival para tales destrezas porque ella era tan pura y tan hermosa; y todos ellos, todos esos buitres, lo vieron muy cómico ya que pensaban que ella era una tonta así que miraban y se reían mientras ella era lastimada, humillada y forzada; mientras cortaban de golpe su alegría y destrozaban su sonrisa._

_Ella estaba destrozada, había perdido su pureza y su alegría pero seguía hermosa, tan hermosa pero nadie más la vio. Desesperada sin ninguna mano amiga, sin que nadie tuviera piedad de ella; estaba tan sola y tan desesperada. Ella estaba sumida en la vergüenza y en su desgracia, no escucho razones, acabo con su vida con arsénico muriendo en la soledad y sin que a nadie le importara, en la más absoluta soledad y desamparo._

Sweeney Todd no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al recordar su historia y el trágico final de su amada esposa, Anelise le saco las lágrimas con la pinta de los dedos lo que sorprendió aun más al barbero demoníaco, ella era como Lucy no debía estar aquí pero ya era muy tarde para devolverla.

—Y que paso despues? – pregunto Anelise

—Con quien?

—Que paso con el barbero?

—Ho! Esto paso hace mucho tiempo, me pregunto si alguien lo recordara

—Y usted…?

—Señor T! – interrumpió la señora Lovett – no asuste a Annie con sus cuentos!

—Lo siento Lovett

—Y tu Annie – le dijo a Anelise – ve a traer agua limpia de afuera

—Si señora Lovett

Anelise fue ha hacer lo que la señora Lovett le ordeno hacer además así aprovechaba para ver alguna salida para irse, ella no planeaba quedarse con esta gente de la cual no confiaba aunque sentía algo de compasión, algo de cariño o algo parecido pero por sobre todo por el señor Todd, ese hombre lucía tan triste y esa historia que acaba de contarle ¿Por qué se puso así?¿acaso el era el barbero de la historia que le contó? Anelise dejo de pensar en eso y fue por el balde para traer el agua cuando Pluto, su gato, apareció frente a ella ¿Cómo era pasible? ¿Qué hacia su gato aquí? El lindo gato ronroneaba al ver a su dueña pero Anelise debía esconderlo ya que sospechaba que los pasteles de carne de la señora Lovett eran de carne de Gato o de perro, la niña busco un lugar adecuado para esconder a su mascota. Ella estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta que la miraban. La estaba mirando una mendiga, la misma que le hablo a Ciel, esta estaba mirando a Anelise y como estaba en la tienda de la señora Lovett talvez tuvo un momento de lucidez y se dio cuenta que esa era Anelise, la chica linda que estaban buscando; la mujer salio del callejón y se acerco a Anelise mientras repetía una y otra vez:"es ella, es ella ". Como Anelise estaba de espaldas cuando la mendiga se le acerco pensó que era la señora Lovett quien iba a regañarle por tardarse tanto pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era una mendiga con hermosos ojos color miel , la mujer acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Anelise y luego su cabello.

—Que linda! Que linda!

—He? Quien es usted?

—Eres tan linda! Y tú cabello también – luego llevo su mano a su pelo – como lo fue el mío

—Señora…esta bien?

—Vamos! Vamos! Te tengo que sacar de aquí! Aquí esta la bruja y tus hechizos de alcanzaran!

—De que esta hablando?!

—Vamos! Vamos! Huele a humo maligno! La boca del infierno! Corre! Corre!

La mendiga tomo del brazo a Anelise y la arrastro con ella para llevársela, Anelise no entendía que le pasaba a esta mujer, aparte de que estaba loca, y que quería de ella en eso apareció la señora Lovett quien vio lo que pasaba afuera y con una escoba en mano salio como loca a ahuyentar a la mendiga. La señora Lovett comenzó a golpear a la mendiga con ensaño mientras esta repetía una y otra vez:"Bruja! Bruja! Diablura! Diablura!", en un momento la mendiga salio corriendo para no seguir siendo golpeada y la señora Lovett fue tras ella, acto seguido Sweeney Todd la tomo del brazo y la entre de nuevo en la tienda. Despues de unos minutos la señora Lovett volvió y abrazo a Anelise.

—Oh! Mi precio Annie! Esa loca te hizo algún daño?

—N-no…

—Eres tan linda! – dijo apretando sus mejillas luego se dirigió a Sweeney Todd – puedo decir que es mi hija?

—Claro ¿y como explicamos de donde salio? – dijo Sweeney Todd mientras miraba unas fotos

—La adoptamos

—La pueden reconocer

—No se preocupe señor T, yo me encargo de eso

Sweeney Todd no dijo nada y se dispuso a subir a su barbería. Unos minutos más tarde se acercaron el comisario Randall y el oficial Abberline, cuando la señora Lovett los vio rápidamente escondió a Anelise en una de las alacenas y empezó a simular que estaba trabajando cuando ellos dos entraron; el oficial Abberline estaba ansioso por comer un pastel de carne mientras el comisario Randall solo quería encontrar a Anelise para que las familias Malthus (los peces gordos) y Trancy lo aplastaran como a un bicho. La señora Lovett aunque sabia que ellos estaban aquí hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Buenos días señora – saludo el comisario Randall

—En que le puedo ayudarles señores? – pregunto la señora Lovett

—Tiene pasteles de carne? – pregunto el oficial Abberline

—Ponte serio! Eres un policía! – le llamo la atención Randall

—Lo siento pero no tendré pasteles de carne hasta esta noche

—No vinimos por sus pasteles de carne sino por información sobre una muchacha – dijo el comisario Randall

—Una muchacha?

—Si como oye señora, una muchacha de unos 13 años con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, se llama Anelise Trancy – dijo Abberline

—Pues no he visto a nadie así aunque la señora Mooney tiene varias chicas rubias que hace pasar como a sus hijas

Anelise escuchaba todo lo que hablaban e intento asomarse un poco para ver quienes la buscaban pero luego recapacito ya que no era conveniente, sin embargo, Fred Abberline noto que había algo en la alacena pero antes que fuera a ver, Sweeney Todd Sweeney Todd y los ahuyento con sus navajas, su particular forma de ser y ofreciéndoles afeitadas gratis con una tenebrosa sonrisa. Esto asusto al comisario Randall y el oficial Abberline los cuales salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Trancy; Alois culpaba a Hannah por descuidar a Anelise y la maltrato como nunca antes lo había hecho. La culpaba y le decía que la odiaba por esto y por todo por lo que el paso por su culpa, Hannah solo soportaba los golpes y maltratos de Alois pero esto no cambiaba el amor que sentía por el, por Luka, por Lara y por Anelise; cuando Alois se canso de maltratarla, la tomo violentamente el cabello y la arrastro hacia la puerta; antes de echarle le dijo:"lastima que el viejo este muerto para enviarte con el" acto la tiro fuera de su despacho. Hannah estaba tirada en el piso sollozando hasta que Claude se le acerco y la ayudo a levantarse, y beso su frente. Hannah y Claude se abrazaron y mientras Hannah solo sollozaba, Claude acariciaba su cabello y secaba sus lágrimas.

—Esta vez fue peor, te duele?

—No tanto como el hecho de haberla perdido

—Sabes, siempre considere patéticos a los demonios que se enamoraban de un sentimiento

—Que me importa lo creas!

—Tranquila! No te enojes conmigo

—Entonces no digas esas cosas!

—A propósito Hannah. Que le dijiste a Lord Luka y a Lady Lara para que rechazaran al conde Phantomhive de esa manera?

—Solo la verdad, que el conde Phantomhive es el enemigo de su hermano y que solo quiere hacerle daño

En ese momento Alois llamo a Claude y este fue a ver que quería su señor no sin antes besar a Hannah en los labios. Luego apareció Sil y al ver a Hannah tan destrozada, se le acerco y con esa calidez que caracterizan a los Ángeles, la consoló como una amiga o una hermana.

Por otra parte, el carruaje de Ciel se acercaba a la mansión Trancy pero este se había quedado dormido en el camino. Ciel estaba soñando con el difunto Conde Trancy y padre de Alois y sus hermanos. Un hombre rubio de ojos grises que estaba sentado en sillón y lo miraba con cierta indiferencia mientras Ciel se acercaba, el hombre clavo su miraba en Ciel mientras este se acercaba y cuando estuvo en frente de el, este se acomodo en el sillón y miro con más atención a Ciel.

—Hola joven Conde Phantomhive – dijo el padre de los Trancy

—Conde Trancy

—Seré breve…mi quiero que te vuelvas a hacer a mi hija!

—Que?

—Que quiero que te alejes lo más que puedas de mi hija!

—Pero yo…

—Ya me oíste! Aléjate de ella!

—Pues no lo haré!

En eso despertó y se extraño por soñar con el padre de los Trancy ¿Por qué soñó eso?¿ acaso desde la tumba el conde Trancy se preocupaba por su hija? Pero que tonterías estaba pensando, ahora lo único que importaba era encontrar a Anelise aun eso signifique pedir ayuda a su hermano Alois, la araña de la reina. Al llegar a la mansión Trancy, Sebastián fue a tocar la puerta pero esta vez no le abrió Claude ni uno de los trillizos sino Trece, antes que Sebastián dijera algo Trece le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso. Ciel vio esto muy sorprendido: en primer lugar por la fuerza del arcángel y en segundo lugar por golpear a su mayordomo; cuando Sebastián se levanto solo vio la sonrisa relajada del arcángel acto seguido los invito a entrar y los guío hasta el despacho de Alois. Este estaba revisando algunos documentos cuando entraron a su despacho, Alois se molesto al ver a Ciel en su casa y en su presencia.

—Alois, tenemos que hablar – dijo Ciel

—Tu y yo no tenemos que hablar de nada, largo de aquí!

—Vamos! O acaso tu tío te lo impide? – dijo para provocar

—El ya se fue! Al igual que quiero que te vayas tu! – respondió con enfado

—Por favor, de verdad tengo que hablar contigo

Alois medito unos segundos y le ordeno a Claude y a Trece que se retiraran, Ciel también le ordeno a Sebastián que retirara, luego se sentó. Alois esbozo una sonrisa divertida y luego comenzó a reír, algo que extrañado a Ciel.

—De que te ríes?

—Te fastidio mucho Mandy? Jajajajajaja

—No me menciones a esa mocosa!

—Jajajajajajajaja! Creo que te molesto mucho

—Estuvo pateándome y molestándome por horas!

—Jajajajajajajaja! Mejor a ti que a mi jajajajajajajajaja!

—Pero no vine a hablar sobre esa mocosa malcriada

—Y que quieres?

—Es sobre Memé

Alois se puso serio y le pedio a Ciel que dijera lo que iba a decir, en otra ocasión lo hubiera echado pero se trataba encontrar a Anelise y por ella escucharía a su Némesis.

Por otra parte, Sebastián y Claude tenían una conversación de mayordomos demonios como Trece había tomado otro camino por lo que el par de demonios pudieron hablar.

—Que te paso en la cara? – pregunto Claude

—Mejor no preguntes

—Fue Trece o Sil?

—No lo negare, fue Trece no soporto a ese sujeto

—Y me lo dices a mí que tengo que convivir con ese tipo y su hermana

—Son hermanos?

—Según ellos, si

—Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde esta el lindo Pluto?

—No se donde esta ese animal ni me importa

Mientras en otra parte de la mansión Trancy, Trece y Sil estaban consolando a los gemelos los cuales estaban muy tristes por el rapto de su hermana mayor. Los pequeños lloraban ya que pensaban que Anelise se iría al igual que sus padres y que Alois estaba enojado con ellos por salir con Ciel pero los sirvientes Ángeles los consolaban para que ya no lloraran.

—Trece, mi hermana va a volver, verdad? – pregunto Lara entre lagrimas

—Si lo hará, no llore señorita – le respondió Trece sacándole las lagrimas

—Y nuestro hermano? Esta enojado con nosotros por salir con el conde Phantomhive? – dijo Luka

—Por supuesto que no, el los quiere mucho – le respondió Sil

—Entonces porque no viene a vernos?

—El también esta sufriendo con todo esto

—Entonces no nos odia? – pregunto Lara

—Por supuesto que no, nadie podría odiarlos – le dijo Sil

—Seguros? Yo no quiero que Onee – chan se muera! No quiero perder nuestra familia! – exclamo Lara llorando

—Ni no! – lloro Luka

—Eso no pasara!... les dio mi palabra, yo jamás lo permitiré – dijo Trece

Ambos niños sonrieron y despues de unos momentos cayeron dormidos ya que era hora de la siesta pero pidieron dormir juntos y que se quedaran hasta que se quedaran dormidos, cosa que el mayordomo y la sirvienta lo autorizaron, y se quedaron; Trece le acaricio los cabellos y Sil les canto para que se durmieran. Cuando los niños se durmieron, los sirvientes Ángeles salieron del cuarto.

Mientras en el despacho de Alois este ya hacia escuchado su propuesta de unirse para buscar a Anelise, el joven conde Trancy no dijo nada y solo se quedo en silencio como meditante.

—Y bien? Que me dices? – pregunto Ciel

—Nunca creí que me vinieran a pedir esto

—No te entiendo?

—Por Memé lo haré

—Entonces aceptas?

—Si

Ambos de dieron la mano como señal de su alianza.

…..

CONTINUARA

…..


	7. parte 7

Parte 7

Era de noche en Londres y Sweeney Todd caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, en sus manos traía dos botellas de whisky mientras miraba a todas partes con desprecio y murmuraba:"no hay lugar como Londres…hay un hoyo en el mundo como un gran agujero negro! y está repleto de gente llena de mierda! ¡Y las sabandijas del mundo la habitan!... Pero no por mucho tiempo" entre sonrisas bebía sorbos de Whisky hasta que llego a un pequeño parque donde se sentó en una banca y comenzó a pensar mientras bebía Whisky. De repente a dos metros de Todd apareció un extraño hombre que sonreía como si fuera un payaso: era un hombre alto y delgado, llevaba puesto un traje, corbata de moño color roja, cabello oscuro, zapatos de charol y sombrero de copa. El hombre sonrió aun más y se le acerco a Todd bailando con mucho ritmo y gracia, una extraña danza que era una mezcla entre twist, tap, flamenco, ballet, danza rusa y rock and roll; mientras se le acercaba bailando, Sweeney Todd lo miraba con enojo y arqueando una ceja.

—Hola barbero demoníaco! Que estás haciendo? – pregunto el extraño

—Que te importa! Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más… lárgate!

—Intentas embriagarte? No puedes hacerlo ahora eres un demonio y no podrás embriagarte, Benjamín Barker

—Ya te dije que ese ya no es mi nombre! Soy Sweeney Todd! – exclamo amenazándole con una de sus navajas

—Está bien! No te pongas así barbero demoníaco – dijo mientras se sentaba – he notado algo de ti, barbero demoníaco

—Qué es? Bailarín

—Odias a los humanos y sientes un gran desprecio por la humanidad, o me equivoco?

Al oír lo que dijo el bailarín, Sweeney Todd comenzó a reír de manera maniaca, bebió las botellas de Whisky de un solo sorbo y tomo violentamente de la ropa al bailarín acercándolo a su desencajado rostro sonriente carente de alma y cordura, acto seguido saco su navaja y la acerco a su cuello. Lo que el bailarín decía era cierto, Todd odiaba a la humanidad desde que era el inocente Benjamín Barker cuando fue inculpado por un crimen que no cometió, la gente que creía que eran sus amigos y familia le dieron la espalda y fue tratado como la peor basura del mundo aquel pobre ingenuo que renuncio a Dios para convertirse en un demonio para vengarse y destruir esa humanidad que tanto asco le daba por eso dejo que las sombras demoniacas lo devoraran convirtiéndolo en un demonio poderoso; el bailarín sabia esto, porque fue testigo de la metamorfosis de Todd de humano a demonio, le pareció interesante hasta le gustaba molestarlo y ya que llevaba 15 años como demonio (poco tiempo para un demonio) y aun seguía pegado a algunos sentimientos humanos. Con su sonrisa carnavalesca, hipócrita y algo teatral le pidió que le contestara , a lo que Todd esbozo con una tenebrosa sonrisa.

—Quieres saber?! Pues todos ellos merecen morir! Te diré porque, bailarín, te lo diré! – dijo apretándole el cuello

—Wow! Que sincero! fuiste al grano, dímelo

—Tú no lo entenderías bailarín pero en la raza humana hay dos tipos de hombres: esta aquel que se queda en su lugar y aquel que pone su pie en la cara del otro! – dijo empujándolo violentamente a la banca

—Para mí es lo mismo

—No es lo mismo! Mírate, bailarín, mírame! Ahora merecemos morir! Incluso tu, bailarín! Incluso yo! – dijo tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia y tomándolo fuertemente del pelo

—Eso piensas? Barbero demoníaco, eres muy cruel

—Eso piensas? La vida de esos malditos debe hacerse corta, para el resto de nosotros la muerte sería un alivio – dijo haciendo bailar su navaja cerca del cuello del bailarín – aunque la muerte apesta a Shinigami! Como ya dije, todos merecemos morir! Hasta ellos!

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo

—Aunque signifique – dijo con tono triste y soltando al bailarín – nunca más volver a ver a Anelise…. No volver a estar cerca de mi chica otra vez

—No me digas que te enamoraste? Jajajajajajajaja! Eso es patético! Aunque a mí también me pasa…hupch! Eso era un secreto

—Baaaasssssssstaaaaaaa!

Sweeney Todd estaba dominado por su odio y su locura por lo que dejo al bailarín hablando solo y se fue a una concurrida calle londinense. El demonio estaba tan eufórico que con sus navajas comenzó a manejarlas como si fueran juguetes e increpando a los hombres que pasaban por ahí, los cuales se aterraban al ver al aterrador barbero; Sweeney Todd solo sonreía y se acercaba a cada uno de ellos y les decía:" muy bien! quien quiere una afeitada?! Su amigo Sweeney los espera! Señor que tal una afeitada! Vengan a visitar a su amigo Sweeney! Quien es el siguiente?! Sweeney los quiere a todos, malditos! Quien vendrá a la silla?!" usted, señor?! Bienvenido a la tumba!..Tendré venganza...Tendré salvación… quien, señor?! Usted, señor? No hay nadie en la silla! Vamos! Vamos! Caballeros, no sean tímidos! ¡No un hombre, no, ni diez hombres, ni cientos podrá asustarme! ¡Los tendré!. Así fue hasta que llego a una calle pero no cualquier calle sino la calle donde conoció a Lucy; donde el tonto de Benjamín Barker conoció a la hermosa y virtuosa Lucy Higgins, la hija de unos comerciantes de buena posición económica los cuales nunca aprobaron su relación ya que Barker era pobre y ellos querían que Lucy se casara con alguien con dinero, por lo que escaparon juntos para vivir su amor. El recuerdo de su Lucy le invadió de tal forma que cayó de rodillas: recordó su belleza, su largo cabello rubio ámbar, su bella sonrisa y sus ojos color miel; y comenzó a llorar por ella porque jamás la volvería a ver, ella estaba en el cielo y el ahora pertenecía al infierno.

—Y mi Lucy yace en cenizas! Nunca más volveré a verla!... no volveré a ver a mi amor!

—Realmente la amabas? – pregunto el bailarín

—Con el alma…tanto era nuestro amor que el mundo no era suficiente…

—Que cursi pero cambiando de tema, ayer pase por tu casa y vi a una chica rubia, dime ¿me la darás al igual que me diste a Johanna?

—Jamás! – exclamo tirándosele encima como un animal – nunca tocaras a Anelise! Ella es mía! Me oyes?!

—Tranquilo, barbero demoníaco pero ¿seguiremos devorando las almas de tus victimas?

—Claro…yo tendré mi venganza y mi salvación – luego lo soltó con violencia – pero el trabajo espera… y estoy lleno de alegría!

En ese momento aparecieron Randall y Abberline quienes venían a arrestar al hombre que causaba disturbios y alteraba la paz pública pero cuando vieron que era Sweeney Todd quien les ofreció otra afeitada gratis, salieron corriendo como cobardes.

Mientras en la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel acababa de llegar después de una investigación con Alois y ahora solo quería descansar pero cuando iba a su habitación, apareció Tanaka quien lo conocía desde que era niño y estaba preocupado por el, se le notaba en la cara.

—Que pasa, Tanaka? – pregunto Ciel extrañado

—Lady Elizabeth estuvo aquí buscándolo

—Claro… después hablare con ella…

—Pasa algo? Joven amo

—Creo que debes saberlo Tanaka, me enamore de Lady Anelise Trancy

—Joven amo! …y ella corresponde?

—Creo que si – dijo sonrojado y sonriente

—Sabía que pasaría esto…

—Dime porque, Tanaka? Porque Elizabeth es mi prometida y no Anelise?

—Fue su tía Lady Frances quien insistió que Lady Elizabeth fuera su prometida, yo se que su padre quería que usted eligiera a su prometida

—Lo se

Después de un rato, Tanaka dejo a Ciel descansar ya que mañana tendría que seguir la investigación con Alois.

Al día siguiente en la tienda de pasteles de la señora Lovett esta le cepillaba el pelo a Anelise, la mujer se había enamorado de la rubia cabellera de la niña ya que siempre quiso una hija con el pelo rubio pero tenía el vientre deformado y los óvulos volteados por lo que jamás podría tener hijos, además su difunto esposo era muy feo y no quería tener hijos feos, pero no le importaba ya que ahora tenía a la hija que siempre quiso.

—Oh! Annie tu pelo es tan lindo y rubio, tu mamá te lo cepillaba a diario? – pregunto la señora Lovett

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía 8 años así que no me acuerdo

—Oh! Que lastima… se parecía a mí?

—No, mi madre tenía el cabello pelirrojo anaranjado y ojos azules

—Oh! … pero aquí estas mejor que donde estabas, ya nadie más te va a marcar

—Qué?

—No te hagas la desentendida, vi el raro tatuaje en tu espalda baja y la extraña marca en tu hombro izquierdo

Anelise quedo sorprendida y asustada, la señora Lovett había visto la marca que le hicieron sus padrastros y el contrato que tenía con Trece y Sil; de seguro las vio cuando le cambiaba de ropa el día que la raptaron hasta de seguro vio las marcas de rasguños en su espalda. Cuando la señora Lovett termino de trenzarle el cabello a la muchacha, Sweeney Todd regresaba después de haber estado toda la noche afuera y olía mucho a Whisky aun que parecía no tener resaca; la señora Lovett al ver al demonio en ese estado se enojo mucho , ella estaba enamorada de él (aun no sabía que ahora era un demonio) desde que este era el ingenuo Benjamín Barker y ella una prostituta de las calles de Londres que siempre los miraba a él y a su esposa cada vez que paseaban por las calles. Pero solo le reclamo por la hora y que no podía desvelarse o tendría mala fama aunque Todd no le interesaba sus consejos, para él era solo una cómplice a quien solo usaba pero ella lo amaba y pidió explicaciones como si fuera una esposa enojada pero Todd ignoro sus reclamos hasta le parecían irritantes. Todd conocía los sentimientos de Lovett y le parecían ridículos, ella no le llegaba ni a los pies a Lucy ni siquiera tenía la belleza y la virtud que su difunta amada poseía; era inferior en todos los sentidos pero le estaba agradecido por algo, por traer a Anelise. Todd se había enamorado de esa bella y virtuosa niña que le recordaba tanto a Lucy, las amaba a las dos y Lovett no entraba en eso.

—Señor T! respóndame! – exclama la señora Lovett

—No me molestes, Lovett

—Que no te moleste?

—Eres mi socia Lovett, solo eso

—…. Lo sé pero…

—En eso quedamos cuando te conocí, ahora voy a descansar y no quiero que me molesten

La señora Lovett estaba molesta de que Sweeney Todd no respetara su hogar hasta sintió el impulso de ir con la policía a denunciar todos sus crímenes pero el problema era que ella estaba tan hundida en esto como él, Todd por su parte solo se quedo mirando por unos segundos a Anelise y le pidió que le sonriera a lo que ella hizo algo extrañada. La señora Lovett sintió un poco de celos de eso por lo que dejo a Anelise lavando todos los platos mientras ella iba a dar un paseo y le recordó que no molestara al señor Todd y salió a su paseo. Cuando salía vio a la mendiga tirada en el piso cerca de su tienda con la mirada en la chimenea humeante mientras repetía una y otra vez: " ciudad en llamas!, ciudad en llamas!" la señora Lovett no la quería aquí por lo que la hecho golpeándola con su bolso. Al regresar a la tienda, la señora Lovett escucho unos fuertes tosidos que se oían desgarradores y dolorosos como si la persona que tosiera sintiera mucho dolor, los tosidos venían de la cocina cuando abrió la puerta vio a Anelise arrodillada en el suelo y tosiendo sangre ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Tenía tuberculosis? Pero era imposible que tuviera tuberculosis, se veía muy sana, estaba sana, estaba fuerte y no tenía ningún síntoma de la tuberculosis y esto lo sabía porque dormían en el mismo cuarto y la chica siempre durmió como bebé. Cuando Anelise dejo de toser fue a limpiarse sin darse cuenta que la señora Lovett la miraba.

Mientras tanto Alois y Ciel seguían con su investigación que los condujo a un barrio de clase trabajadora, de repente Ciel vio desde el carruaje a aquella mendiga que vio hace algunos días, la mujer traía en sus brazos una vieja y sucia muñeca con forma de bebé a la que llamaba Anelise y le decía que cuidaría de ella y la sacaría de la cueva de la bruja; Ciel al escuchar a la mendiga decir eso tuvo la esperanza que ella sepa dónde estaba Anelise o por lo menos que la haya visto por lo que fue a hablar con ella ante los reclamos de Alois, quien veía esto como una pérdida de tiempo. El joven conde Phantomhive siguió a la mendiga hasta un callejón donde ella estaba sentada en el piso meciendo la muñeca como si fuera un bebé mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna, cuando la mendiga se dio cuenta que Ciel estaba frente a ella dio un grito de sorpresa y apretó la muñeca contra su pecho.

—Tranquila! No se asuste… se acuerda de mi?

—Tu…tu…tu…si

—Recuerda a Anelise? Cuando le hable de ella

—Anelise! La muchacha bonita…si!

—Sabe donde esta?

—…si…

—Dígame, por favor

—Esta…esta…esta con la bruja! En la boca del infierno donde esa bruja vive!... ciudad en llamas! Ciudad en llamas!

Ciel intento que se calmara pero la mendiga lo empujo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Ciel intento ir tras ella pero Alois lo detuvo diciéndole que dejara en paz a esa pobre mujer, acto seguido lo arrastro con él para seguir con su investigación. En ese momento se escucho sonar un acordeón y a un hombre cantar, ambos condes se sintieron atraídos por esa música al igual que sus mayordomos que los acompañaban; quien tocaba esa música era un extraño hombre que tocaba el acordeón sentado en un cajón de madera que casi no aguantaba su peso: vestía con un largo abrigo negro, sombrero negro que le cubría la mitad de su cara, su largo cabello celeste estaba recogido en una larga trenza y usaba zapatos de charol. La gente estaba maravillada al oír a ese hombre cantar y tocar el acordeón con tanta gracia que la gente se le acercaba para escucharlo cantar mejor hasta la mendiga lo escuchaba desde un rincón algo extrañada ya que el extraño hombre cantaba canciones que tenían una historia: algunas eran de amor, odio, abusos, la dura vida, etc. Pero de pronto comenzó a cantar una canción sobre la historia de un barbero y su esposa.

**Había un barbero y su esposa**

**Ella era hermosa…**

**Un tonto barbero y su esposa**

**Ella era su razón y su vida…**

**Y ella era hermosa, y ella era virtuosa**

**Y él era…ingenuo**

**Había otro hombre que vio**

**Que ella era hermosa…**

**Un buitre piadoso de la ley**

**Quien, con el movimiento de sus garras**

**Quitó al barbero de su camino!**

**Entonces no quedaba más que esperar!**

**Y ella caería!**

**Tan suave!**

**Tan joven!**

**Tan perdida!**

**Oh tan hermosa!**

Al terminar de cantar levanto la vista y cuando vio a los dos condes río de manera escandalosa y dio unos aplausos, acto seguido se para y camino hasta ellos; Ciel y Alois fruncieron el ceño al tener a ese tipo cerca ya que no sabían que quería y no tenían tiempo para él.

—Vaya, vaya! Por lo que veo en sus ojos tienen historias interesantes, me las cuentan? Necesito material para mis canciones

—No tenemos tiempo para esto! – dijo Alois con enojo

—El tiene razón estamos buscando a una persona y no tenemos tiempo para contarte historias – dijo Ciel

—A una persona? quién es? Tal vez yo sé donde esta

—Es mi hermana gemela, se llama Anelise – dijo Alois

—Pues no la vi pero hablen con Benjamín Barker, el debe saber

—Y donde lo encontramos? – pregunto Ciel

—No sé, ese no es mi problema

Dichas estas palabras se retiro dejando a los jóvenes condes extrañados, ofendidos y molestos.

Mientras en la zona elegante de la ciudad de Londres, la familia Middleford quienes paseaban en carruaje con la futura prometida de Edward Middleford, Valentina Darcy, una hermosa joven alvina, con la piel pálida, cara de muñeca y ojos negros como el carbón. Ella era la hija de unos duques muy ricos que no quería casarse con Edward, no soportaba a Elizabeth ni a Lady Frances y solo quería lanzarse a algún río; la muchacha tenía que aguantar los poemas de Edward, que el marqués Middleford le dijera hijita, que Elizabeth la quiera vestir de muñeca y que lady Frances le dijera como debía portarse su futura nuera; lo que la tenía con ganas de bajarse del carruaje y escapar para que sus padres no le hicieran casarse con Edward. De repente el cochero se detuvo ya que en medio del camino se quedo parado un hombre con traje y sombrero de copa (era el bailarín) el cochero no podía esquivar al hombre ya que la calle por donde pasaban era estrecha por lo que le dijo al bailarín que se moviera pero este solo dijo:"no gracias, estoy cómodo aquí" estas palabras molestaron a Lady Frances quien le exigió al bailarín moverse o le enseñaría como debe comportarse un hombre decente pero el bailarín solo río y dijo que prefería bailar con lobos. El bailarín era un demonio muy antiguo que le gustaba ver la desgracia de la gente como si fueran obras de teatro hasta lo consideraba así y este acto le parecía entre molesto e interesante.

—Porque no se comporta como un hombre decente? – exclamo Lady Frances

—Que sabe usted de decencia? Jajajajajajaja! Al parecer nada

—Como se atreve a hablarle así a mi esposa?! Pídale disculpas! – exigió el marqués Middleford

—Buu! Este acto es muy aburrido, lo haré más interesante

—Qué?! – pregunto Edward extrañado

El bailarín se acerco a los caballos del carruaje de los Middleford y les enterró las uñas, los caballos quedaron incontrolables y salieron cabalgando como locos con unos asustados Middleford mientras el bailarín se reía con malicia y diversión, en la loca carrera de los caballos, Valentina cayó del carruaje a los brazos, literalmente, de Undertaker.

Resultado: Undertaker le quito su novia a Edward Middleford.

Algunos días pasaron y la señora Lovett planeaba irse a vivir a la playa pero Sweeney Todd no quería irse sin antes cumplir su máximo objetivo, vengarse del juez Turpin y del fiscal Bamford quienes arruinaron su vida y su felicidad, y quienes a su juicio causaron la muerte de su Lucy. En esos días la señora Lovett se dio cuenta que Anelise le recordaba a Lucy a Sweeney Todd y comenzó a sentir celos de cómo Todd la trataba ya que ella quería ser tratada así por Todd; que le haga aquel cariño que solía hacerle a Lucy, que le sonría y la trataba como si fuera Lucy pero de Todd solo recibía indiferencia. Una tarde Lovett cansada de ser opacada por Anelise decidió mantenerla en el sótano de la pastelería para así poder conquistar a Todd con sus atenciones de esposa y mujer, busco a Anelise y cuando la encontró llamo su atención besando su cabeza cuando esta estaba limpiando las ventanas.

—Annie, tengo un trabajo para ti

—Que es señora Lovett?

—Te dije que me llamaras Madre!

—… está bien…como diga

—Quiero que hagas mi trabajo en el sótano de la pastelería

—Pero usted me dijo que no entrara ahí

—Cambie de opinión

La señora Lovett tomo de la mano a Anelise para llevarla al sótano de la pastelería y Pluto iba con ellas, lo que la señora Lovett quería ya que hiciera era moler la carne para los pasteles que era mucha carne para hacerlo ella sola y necesitaba a alguien joven para que hiciera ese trabajo, luego que prendiera el horno y orneara los pasteles que ellas acababan de hacer ase una hora; la señora Lovett le dio las instrucciones de cómo hacerlo y antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que podía comer todos los pasteles de carne que ella quisiera, esto último extraño a Anelise ya que la señora Lovett siempre le prohibió comer pasteles de carne.

Por su parte Todd estaba buscando a Anelise ya que se había preocupado de que no la había visto desde la mañana y estaba preocupado por ella, no porque lo delatara sino porque si se iba no la volvería a ver nunca más y no soportaría perderla como perdió a Lucy, le pregunto a la señora Lovett si la había visto y esta le dijo que se había escapado y la llamo mal agradecida esto enfureció a Todd quien se disponía a ir a buscarla pero no pudo; de repente apareció el fiscal Bamford, el cómplice del juez Turpin: un hombre de baja estatura, rechoncho, de pelo largo, casi calvo, de apariencia desagradable y bien vestido.

—Buenas tardes, señor

—Buenas tardes, que pasa?

—Los vecinos de este sector se quejan de malos olores que vienen de su chimenea

—No se preocupe yo lo arreglare

—Me alegro escuchar eso y ya que estoy aquí me daré una afeitada

—Claro sígame

El fiscal Bamford siguió a Sweeney Todd mientras este esbozaba una morbosa y siniestra sonrisa.

Pasaron dos horas después de que la señora Lovett encerrara a Anelise en el sótano de la pastelería, a la niña le dio hambre y fue por un pastel de carne pero antes que ella tomara el pastel de carne, Pluto le mordió la mano y se comió el pastel de carne del cual saco un dedo humano. Anelise sostuvo el dedo y cuando se dio cuenta que era humano tanta fue su sorpresa que tiro el dedo, retrocedió unos pasos y tropezó con unos cuerpos descarnados de todas las victimas de Todd y Lovett: mujeres, hombres, jovenes y viejos; pero antes de que pudiera gritar del terror, el cuerpo casi decapitado del corrupto fiscal Blamford cayó de una pequeña puerta del techo. Anelise grito del terror e intento salir de ahí pero no pudo, cuando se calmo noto el brillo por el fuego de dos de las navajas de plata de Sweeney Todd (se le cayeron cuando mato a Bamford) la niña las recogió, tomo a su gato y se escondió en las alcantarillas.

Por otra parte la mendiga estaba buscando a Anelise para llevársela y cuidarla, ella entro a la barbería pero al entrar el lugar le pareció muy familiar hasta comenzó a sorprenderse cuando tocaba algo como si en el fondo de su ser reconociera ese lugar, comenzó a tocar todo como si ya lo hubiera hecho otras veces pero luego cuando vio lo que parecía ser una vieja cuna donde estaba un sucio oso de peluche con vestido la mujer lo tomo en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé y comenzó a mecerlo mientras bailaba por toda la barbería, en ese momento apareció Sweeney Todd.

—Quien eres?! Que haces aquí?! – le pregunto Todd con enfado

—El mal está aquí! Apesta a mal! Es ella! Es la bruja!

—Largo de aquí, loca!

—Es la mujer del diablo! Cuidado se-señor! Ella no tiene piedad en el corazón!

—Que te largues!

—No le conozco, caballero?

Todd estaba a punto de sacar a la mendiga a patadas pero en ese momento vio al juez Turpin acercarse por la ventana, no tenía tiempo que perder con esa mujer por lo que le corto el cuello de oreja a oreja y la lanzo por el mecanismo secreto al sótano de la pastelería. El juez Turpin había escuchado que Todd tenía información sobre el paradero de su querida Johanna (la a que Todd ofreció al bailarín) según Todd si sabía y le ofreció una afeitada a lo que el juez acepto. El juez y Todd estuvieron hablando de las bellas mujeres, Turpin menciono a muchas mujeres (entre ellas a Lucy) y Todd menciono a Anelise y Lucy. Mientras lo afeitaba Todd le confesó que él era Benjamín Barker y sin que Turpin pudiera decir algo, Todd le cortó la garganta y se bebió su sangre de manera bestial pero Turpin no murió.

—Q…q…que eres? – pregunto Turpin ahogándose con su sangre

—Debo agradecerte algo Turpin, que me hayas arruinado la vida gracias a ti conocí a Anelise, a quien amo

—Como sigues vivo?

—Ahora soy un demonio por eso no morí pero lo importante es que mi Lucy será vengada

—Eres un monstruo!

—No Turpin –los ojos de Todd se volvieron rojos – soy un demonio!

Acto seguido Todd le volvió a cortar el cuello y lo lanzo por la trampilla, por fin su venganza estaba finalizada como le prometió a Lucy y ahora debía ir a buscar a Anelise, sin embargo, un grito de la señora Lovett proveniente del sótano de la pastelería lo hizo bajar a ver qué pasaba.

Lo que pasaba era que al parecer el juez Turpin sobrevivió y tomo a Lovett de las faldas cuando esta se le acerco a verlo más de cerca pero 10 segundos después murió por la falta de sangre y por las patadas que le dio la mujer para que la soltara, de repente por la luz del fuego la señora Lovett vio el cadáver de la mujer que más odiaba y la que esperaba nunca más volver a ver. La mujer sintió miedo de que Todd viera el cuerpo y descubriera su mentira e intento esconder el cuerpo o por lo menos tirarlo al fuego para que Todd no se diera cuenta de esto pero Sweeney Todd, el cual estaba cubierto de la sangre de Turpin hasta en la boca, ya había bajado al sótano de la pastelería.

—Porque gritaste?! Acaso Turpin sigue vivo?!

— Me agarro el vestido pero ya murió

—Yo me encargo ahora abre el horno

—P-puedo hacerlo sola…

—Que abras el horno he dicho! – exclamo con violencia

La señora Lovett fue a hacer lo que Todd le dijo muerta de miedo de que reconociera el cadáver mientras Todd se encargaba de las almas de esos dos cuando por la luz del fuego del horno vio que esa mendiga que el corto el cuello era su amada Lucy que aunque estaba sucia y harapienta seguía ante sus ojos igual de hermosa, la señora Lovett cuando se vio descubierta y que Todd se había dado cuenta sintió un miedo increíble, ella sabía que Todd aun amaba a Lucy y esperaba que entendiera el porqué lo hizo y aceptara su amor. El demonio lloro lagrimas de sangre al darse cuenta que había matado al amor de su vida y como demonio aun seguía amando, tomo el cadáver de su amada entre sus brazos y lloro desesperado por lo que hizo mientras recordaba la última palabra que le dijo antes de matarla:" no le conozco, caballero?", no entendía el porqué estaba pasando esto si se supone que Lucy estaba muerta por el veneno que había bebido, la señora Lovett se lo había dicho luego entendió que Lovett le había mentido todo este tiempo.

—Tú me mentiste… sabias todo este tiempo que mi Lucy estaba viva!

—L-lo hice por usted!

—Me mentiste!

—No, nunca le mentí, no es verdad que mintiera

—Lucy… estoy en casa – le hablaba al cadáver

—Yo dije que se enveneno pero nunca dije que estaba muerta…

—Que he hecho?...Lucy

—Ella si se enveneno pero el veneno no la mato solo le frío el cerebro, se pasó meses postrada en cama… debió ir a un hospital pero acabó internada en Bedlam, pobre infeliz

—Lucy …Lucy!

—Era mejor que pensara que estaba muerta! En eso mentí…porque lo amo! Yo sería mucho mejor esposa que ella, te amo!... iba esa cosa a amarte más que yo?

Todd esboza una sonrisa y fingió perdonarla hasta le dice que se irá con ella a vivir a la playa como le propuso y que también se casarían, la señora Lovett se puso tan feliz que empezó a llorar de la alegría y no se dio cuenta que todo era mentira que Todd no la había perdonado es mas la odiaba por hacerle matar a Lucy; ambos se pusieron a bailar locamente por todo el lugar mientras ella le contaba sus planes para su nueva vida como ella siempre deseo y que adoptarían muchos niños para tener una familia hasta que Todd le confesó que era un demonio y le dijo:"estoy enamorado de Anelise y te agradezco que la hayas traído a mi vida, solo eso" luego con la velocidad y crueldad que caracterizan a los demonios y sin que la señora Lovett pudiera entender lo que pasaba, Todd la empujo al horno y la encerró en el horno mientras escuchaba sus gritos de dolor y miedo, volvió con Lucy y abrazo su cuerpo inerte hasta la trato como si estuviera dormida y no muerta. Todo frente Anelise que miraba desde la reja de las alcantarillas.

Como pudo Anelise salió de las alcantarillas con su gato a la calle, la pobre niña estaba aterrada por todo lo que había presenciado ya que lo que había visto la dejo con mucho miedo; de repente Pluto comenzó a ponerse a gruñir con hostilidad y por más que ella trataba de calmarlo no lo conseguía como si el gato sintiera la presencia de algo maligno que estaba acercándose de ellos, sin que nadie lo sintiera un ensangrentado Sweeney Todd apareció ante los aterrados ojos de la muchacha pero no parecía que la iba a lastimar aunque Pluto lo ataco provocando que Todd luchara con el animal hasta que lo pateo. Anelise solo se quedo paralizada.

—Sé porque huiste – dijo tomándola de los brazos – Lovett te quería matar pero ya me encargue de ella…

—Usted la mato!

—Ella me hizo matar a Lucy! Yo era el barbero de la historia que te conté…ya la perdí a ella, no te perderé a ti

—Q-que?

—Ven conmigo a Francia, tengo que empezar una nueva vida…solos tu y yo

—Qué?!...no …usted…

Todd beso a Anelise en los labios para no escuchar esa negativa pero Anelise solo sacó la navaja del bolsillo de su delantal y le cortó la cara a Todd, y luego le dio un puñetazo para que la soltara y salió corriendo, la muchacha se defendió muy bien de Todd ya que tenía fuerza y era astuta pero a Todd esto le pareció muy atractivo al verla tan fuerte y a la vez tan hermosa y dulce. Mientras Anelise huía del barbero demoniaco tropezó con unas tablas de madera pero antes que Todd la tocara, Trece apareció de pronto y tomo violentamente del brazo a Sweeney Todd, y Sil le apunto con una de sus dagas de diamante; los dos ángeles miraron con asco y lastima a Todd ya que sabían que era un humano convertido en demonio, sin embargo, Todd aunque sabía que eran ángeles se puso a reír al verlos vestidos de sirvientes acto seguido hizo que Trece lo soltara y acerco sus navajas a la cara del mayordomo y la sirvienta, ellos no demostraron ningún miedo.

—El deber de los sirvientes es la cocina !

—También proteger a su amo y eso estamos haciendo – dijo Trece

—Ella ya no los necesita! Es mía ahora!

—No, sigue siendo nuestra ama – contesto Sil

—Eso piensan? angelitos

—Aléjate de mi hermana! Benjamín Barker! – exclamo una voz familiar

Frente a ellos estaban Ciel y Alois que habían encontrado el rastro de los secuestradores o mejor dicho al secuestrador, Anelise se puso feliz al verlos pero Todd esto no le importaba. Los dos condes le ordenaron a sus mayordomos que atraparan a ese tipo pero no fue fácil para ellos y también cuando este los ataco con sus navajas se dieron cuenta que era un demonio como ellos. Sil aprovecho esto para sacar a Anelise de en medio de esa pelea de demonios. Claude le pregunto cuál era su contratista a lo que Todd respondió entre risas que el mismo era su contratista, Alois y Ciel no entendían lo que estaba pasando y porque ese hombre parecía estar a la par con sus mayordomos.

—Que está pasando?! – pregunto Alois

—Sebastián! Porque no detienes a ese hombre?! – pregunto Ciel

—No es tan fácil joven amo – respondió Sebastián

—Es un demonio como nosotros – agrego Claude

—Entonces detenlo Claude! – exclamo Alois

—Tú también detenlo, Sebastián! – ordeno Ciel

—Sí, my lord – respondieron los dos

Anelise también le ordeno a sus sirvientes que detuvieran a Sweeney Todd, el barbero demoniaco se vio rodeado por cuatro sirvientes (dos demonios y dos ángeles) pero no le importaba ya que acabaría con ellos mientras en el techo de un edificio de la calle Fleet, el bailarín observaba esto con diversión como si fuera una bizarra obra de teatro.

…

CONTINUARA

…..

* * *

**no se porque puse a la familia Middleford pero quise hacerlo XD**

**si quieren darme un consejo para el próximo capitulo, solo háganlo **


	8. parte 8

**Quiero agradecer a Shadechu Nightray (que quien soy fan numeros 1) por darme tantos consejos y a todas las que leen este fic. muchas gracias a todas y a Shadechu Nightray. ;) :)**

* * *

Parte 8

Sweeney Todd estaba decidido a matarlos a todos en especial a esos mayordomos demonios ya que los veía como la competencia, eran demonios como él y no estaba dispuesto a compartir las almas con nadie, y menos con ellos. Durante la batalla Todd peleaba solo y era atacado por los 4 sirvientes: Sebastián con cubiertos, Claude también con cubiertos, Trece con sus pistolas semiautomáticas y Sil con sus dagas de diamante; aunque la pelea era muy ruidosa parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de esto excepto el bailarín quien miraba todo esto muy emocionado como si de una pelea de gladiadores se tratase. De repente Sweeney Todd logro dañar en el brazo a Trece de tal manera que el arcángel cayó al piso pero cuando el barbero demoniaco le iba a darle el golpe final, Sil lo detuvo clavándole una de sus dagas en la muñeca lo que molesto a Sweeney y la tomo violentamente del cabello pero cuando vio a la mujer más de cerca y con más claridad por la luz de un poste de luz, el demonio vio con asombro que Sil era rubia de ojos oscuros como su Lucy además de ser bella como ella. El barbero no pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro, lo que fue aprovechado por Claude para clavarle unos cuchillos en la espalda del barbero demoniaco.

Ya en este punto el bailarín estaba maravillado viendo como Sweeney peleaba con ellos y aun más como esa serafín le recordó a la esposa de Benjamín Barker, le causaba la diversión de su larga y antigua vida pero también las ganas de unirse a ellos, algunas veces lo hacía cuando una situación le llamaba poderosamente la atención y el era difícil de impresionar; el bailarín bajo del techo a la calle donde estaban ellos y camino hacia ellos de manera muy elegante y soberbia, cada uno tuvo una reacción distinta: Sebastián arqueo una ceja, Claude quedo serio, Sweeney Todd se molesto, Sil y Trece se sorprendieron; y Ciel, Alois y Anelise quedaron entre sorprendidos y extrañados. El bailarín solo sonrió de manera socarrona y carnavalesca, y se puso a jugar con su corbata de moño como si nada.

—Pero que tenemos aquí! Al parecer llego justo a tiempo para el espectáculo!

—Lárgate Bailarín! No tengo tiempo para soportar tus tonterías! – le grito Sweeney Todd

—Pero Barbero demoniaco!, yo también quiero participar en este acto…somos amigos, recuerdas?

—No soy tu amigo! – grito Sweeney

—Que miedo! Porque reaccionas así barbero demoniaco? –dijo el bailarín de manera infantil

—Así que tu lo convertiste en demonio – comento Sebastián

—Te equivocas mayordomo, no fui yo – respondió el bailarín de manera fría y siniestra

—Quién es ese tipo? – pregunto Ciel

—Que quien soy yo? Quien dijo eso?

Ciel no tuvo que contestar ya que el bailarín se volteo y clavo su mirada en el conde Phantomhive, este no le mostro ningún temor a aquel hombre de rostro atractivo y ojos maliciosos a pesar que el bailarín esbozara una sonrisa bizarra y luego comenzara a reír de manera diabólica y demencial, este tipo de cosas le encantaban a aquel antiguo demonio, para él no había nada más divertido que un humano que cree que puede con él. El bailarín se le acerco a Ciel de manera elegante y llena de ritmo y cuando estuvo frente a él, se puso a examinarlo con la mirada, luego puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ciel y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello cosa que molesto a Ciel, y aun más cuando toco su ojo donde tenía el contrato con Sebastián, haciendo que reaccionando de mala manera cosa que divirtió aun más al bailarín, este rio un poco, le lamio la cara y tomo violentamente al joven conde de los brazos, y lo acerco a su rostro.

—Rara vez veo esto, un niñito tan grosero con sus mayores – dijo con sarcasmo

—Suéltame!

—Que te suelte? Pero si estas muy bonito, jijiijijijijiji! Hasta me dan ganas de morderte las mejillas

—Que me sueltes!

—No me grites, no soy sordo, jejejejejejejeje! Pero porque tan serio?

—Crees que voy a contestarte tus estúpidas preguntas?

—Wow! Tan joven y tan serio, deberías ser más animado y ver el lado divertido de las cosas como yo! Jajajajaja! Porque tan serio?

A este punto Ciel iba a ordenarle a Sebastián quitarle a este payaso de encima pero Alois se le adelanto disparándole al bailarín con una pistola que llevaba con él; los disparos le llegaron en la cara, en la espalda y en la mano derecha al bailarín, dejándolo tirado en el piso por algunos segundos antes que se levantara como si nada, y riendo con sadismo; rápidamente tomo a Ciel del brazo y lo acerco a él, Ciel no entendía porque Alois hacia esto por él, algo inesperado en el conde Trancy, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso había cambiado?¿porque lo salvó? Alois no dejaba de apuntar al bailarín pero pudo hablarle a Ciel.

—Hago esto porque me ayudaste a encontrar a mi hermana, solo eso

—Ha…de nada

—No te di las gracias!

—Pensé que si

—Pues te equivocaste!

El bailarín no presto atención a las discusiones de ese par de niños, clavo su mirada en Anelise quien lo miraba con repugnancia y odio pero esto al bailarín le causo diversión ya que quería conocer a la persona que llenaba de bondad del podrido corazón de Sweeney Todd, un demonio que había destruido todo lo que Benjamín Barker alguna vez amó. Sonriendo y con una de sus manos en la cadera, se acerco a la niña quien dio unos pasos atrás al ver que ese demonio se le acercaba mientras este se arreglaba la ropa ya que estaba en presencia de una dama, el bailarín puso su mano en el hombro de la chica pero cuando esta se alejo dominada por el miedo y la aversión pero el demonio aun tenía su mano en su hombro y lo apretó antes que Anelise se alejara de él abruptamente, este acto le desgarro una manga del vestido que traía puesto.

—Aléjate de mí!

—Porque pequeña florecita? – dijo intentando tocar su cabello

—Aléjate de ella! – exclamo Ciel

—No toques a mi hermana! – grito Alois

—No toques a mi hija! Maldito bastardo! – exclamo un iracundo Sweeney Todd

El bailarín se sorprendió al escuchar a Todd decir esto ya que no se lo esperaba, ¿no se suponía que estaba enamorado de ella?¿ porque la llamaba su hija? Pero el bailarín solo sonrió mientras Alois y Ciel le gritaban que Anelise no era su hija, pero Todd ignoro a los muchachos ya que para el eran chiquillos malcriados hasta se los dijo, cosa que molesto al par de jóvenes condes pero Todd no los tomo en cuenta ya que poco y nada le importaba lo que pensaran ellos.

—Pero Barbero demoniaco, yo pensaba que esta mocosa te gustaba además ella no es tu hija, no lleva tu sangre

—Me enamore de ella como hija no como tú crees, debió ser la hija de Lucy y Benjamín Barker, y no Johanna

—Johanna? Tu hija la cual me diste su alma? Esa Johanna?

—Cállate! – le exigió Todd

—Jajajajaja! Esto siempre pone una sonrisa en mi cara! Siento ganas de bailar!

De la nada el bailarín saco de entre sus ropas como si fuera un pañuelo, el cuerpo inerte de Lucy Barker, la esposa de Todd, y comenzó a bailar con el cadáver de la mujer de manera demencial, esto enfureció a Todd al ver que ese maldito demonio manchaba la memoria de su Lucy; el ser más puro y dulce que él tuvo la dicha de amar y ser amado por ella, y ese maldito estaba ensuciando ese bello recuerdo que más atesoraba y más cuando dijo entre carcajadas:"aun tiene vida esta mujer!", en ese momento Sweeney estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza pero antes que el barbero demoniaco hiciera algo, una guadaña de Shinigami con forma de Katana, atravesó el pecho de Lucy y recolecto su alma. Cuando la guadaña le atravesó se pudo ver toda su vida: su niñez, su juventud, la vida con sus padres, como conoció a Benjamín Barker y como se escapo con él para casarse, el nacimiento de su hija, la vida feliz que llevaban, como sufrió cuando Benjamín Barker fue arrestado, como Turpin la molestaba y todas las desgracias que vivió hasta convertirse en aquella mendiga loca; Ciel solo había conocido a esa mujer fugazmente un par de veces y sintió lastima por ella ya que se veía que era una buena mujer que tuvo un final que no se merecía, y Anelise sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver el sufrimiento de esa mujer que creyó una pobre loca hasta Alois, que no la conocía sintió lastima por ella pero Todd tuvo otra reacción; ya que vio que Lovett la mando a Bedlam y que además le desfiguro la mitad del rostro con un chuchillo para que nadie pensara que ella era hermosa nunca más, el demonio barbero la odio aun más. Todd se quedo parado sin hacer nada ya que hervía de odio y pensaba descargar ese odio contra el maldito Shinigami que le había quitado el alma de su Lucy; iba a teñir sus navajas con la sangre del Shinigami para mezclarla con la sangre de esos 3 mayordomos y de todas las mujeres como Lovett.

El shinigami que cosecho el alma de Lucy era Marshall Lee quien al ver a Ciel y a Sebastián se molesto e hizo un gesto de disgusto pero cuando vio a Anelise solo la saludo sin mirarla.

—Pero qué suerte la mía! Tengo que encontrarme siempre contigo y tu mascota – le dijo a Ciel

—Que haces aquí? – le contesto Ciel

—Mi trabajo es recolectar almas y eso estoy asiendo, enano. Vine a cosechar el alma de esta mujer llamada Lucy Barker, ir por una cerveza y quiero irme antes de que llegue el centro de madres

—Centro de madres? – pregunto Sebastián

—Willy Terrible Spears y compañía, vienen por el demonio – señalo al bailarín – y ese tipo – señalo a Sweeney Todd – que parece espanta pájaros

—Shinigamis? En lo personal me desagradan pero si aparecerán en la siguiente escena puede ser muy interesante – dijo el bailarín sonriendo

—Wow! Que interesante, has cambia mi vida! Demonio de mierda – le contesto con sarcasmo Marshall Lee

En ese momento Sweeney Todd ataco a Marshall Lee con la intención de acabar con él pero rápidamente el joven Shinigami se defendió con su guadaña, las chispas salían al chocar la guadaña con las navajas de plata. Mientras que por orden de sus amos, los 2 mayordomos demonios y los dos ángeles cambiaron de objetivo de Sweeney Todd al bailarín quien al oír esta orden solo sonrió de manera socarrona y cuando los sirvientes comenzaron a atacarlo, este los esquivaba como si estuviera bailando entre ellos mientras hacía que se golpearan y chocaran entre ellos; el bailarín no los atacaba solo bailaba entre ellos y se burlara de ellos para provocarlos aun más, debían admitir que era muy ágil. De repente el bailarín tomo a Sil de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas locamente una y otra vez, y cuando paro beso en la boca a la sirvienta ángel hasta le metió la lengua; Sil con enojo lo alejo de ella de un empujón y se limpio los labios, el bailarín se puso a reír y Sebastián se veía algo molesto.

—Porque no peleas? – le pregunto Claude

—Pelear? Porque haría eso?

—Tenemos órdenes de detenerte – agrego Sebastián

—A si? Y todo porque se lo ordenaron esos niñitos malcriados? Es extraño

—Extraño? – pregunto Sebastián

—A que te refieres? – pregunto Claude

—No voy a pelear ahora…prefiero disfrutar de este acto antes de yo entrar en escena!

—Pues lo harás más fácil para nosotros – dijo Claude

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir –agrego Sebastián

El bailarín no dijo nada, solo dio unos pasos como si estuviera bailando flamenco e ignorando a los dos mayordomos demonios pero cuando vio a Trece de cerca, sonrió de manera grotesca y burlona como si se burlara de su apariencia, consiguiendo enfadar al arcángel. Luego volteo y se dispuso a ir donde estaban Ciel, Alois y Anelise mientras sonreía demoniacamente pero antes que pudiera acercarse, una de las navajas de Sweeney Todd se le incrusto en la espalda del demonio bailarín y Sweeney Todd, quien abandono su pelea con Marshall Lee, rápidamente alejo a aquel demonio de los muchachos con violencia. El bailarín no entendía a Todd y como él era un demonio no podía leer su mente para saber que le pasaba, de seguro algo de Benjamín Barker seguía vivo en él; sin embargo, esto no le gusto para nada.

—Vaya, vaya…. No debes tratarme así…

—No te acerques a ellos!

—O qué?

—O te matare!

—No si yo te mato primero… – dijo sonriendo

El bailarín con una gran rapidez, enterró su mano en el pecho de Todd y estuvo a punto de reventarle el corazón pero Trece rápidamente lo impidió. Disparándole al bailarín y tomando a Todd del estomago para alejarlo del bailarín, este acto confundió a muchos incluyendo a Todd, el arcángel solo dijo que no sabía porque hizo esto; pero Todd no quería ser salvado y menos por un ángel, él quería matar a ese maldito demonio que ya no soportaba. Con una gran rapidez Todd ataco al molesto bailarín pero este tenía más experiencia y tomo del cabello a Sweeney Todd y le estrello la cabeza contra el asfalto, dejándolo inconsciente y luego lo cargo en sus hombros como si fuera un saco de papas. El bailarín no lo iba a matar ya que le divertía ver como lo poco que quedaba de Benjamín Barker confundía a Sweeney Todd además según el bailarín, él y Sweeney Todd eran iguales y se parecían mucho.

—Mentí, je! Porque matar a alguien que me cae bien

—Eres un demente y un engendro – le respondió Sil

—No… no lo soy, bomboncito

—Pero eres un ser despreciable! – le dijo Anelise

—Eso piensas? Jaja! Eres muy sincera

—No solo ella piensa eso – agrego Alois

—Esa es su opinión pero estoy de acuerdo en algo con el barbero demoniaco…hay un hoyo en el mundo como un gran agujero negro! y está repleto de gente llena de mierda! ¡Y las sabandijas del mundo la habitan!... Pero no por mucho tiempo! Jajajaja!

—Me pones enfermo! – agrego Ciel

—Que me importa! O y otra cosa – miro a Trece y a Sil – se han vuelto muy guapos

Dichas estas palabras se dispuso a irse, pero una guadaña en forma de varilla extensible estuvo a punto de cortarlo de no ser porque el bailarín esquivo el ataque y subido con una gran habilidad al techo de un edificio para ver a sus atacantes. Efectivamente William T. Spears acompañado por Ronald Knox, Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries y Grell Sutcliff; el cual se puso a saludar de manera escandalosa y a tirarles besos a Sebastián, Claude y Trece; Sebastián y Claude les dio repugnancia, y Trece solo arqueo una ceja confundido. Habían venido por orden de sus superiores ha "arrestar" y "encerrar" al bailarín ya que un demonio como él no podía andar suelto por ahí, sería un peligro para las almas que debían recolectar los Shinigamis; también había, junto a Sweeney Todd, matado a mucha gente que no estaba en la lista y devorado sus almas y su carne, además para todos los Shinigamis, un humano convertido en demonio era una aberración para ellos y tampoco lo iban a dejar estar suelto por ahí. El bailarín solo sonrió por lo bajo como emocionado y se puso a reír como demente al oír a Marshall Lee decir: "llego el centro de madres", provocando el enojo de los otros Shinigamis y la risa de los dos mayordomos demonios.

—Como te atreves a insultar a tus Sempais?! – exclamo Ronald indignado

—Tengo Sempais? Y quienes son que no los conozco? – dijo con sarcasmo

—Muy gracioso, Marshall Lee! – dijo un molesto Eric Slingby

—No más que ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa

—Que estas insinuando?! Habla muchacho irrespetuoso! – exclamo un molesto Alan Humphries

—Yo? Nada, no he insinuado nada

—Marshi Lee ~! Pero que grosero te estás portando ~ ! No es manera de hablarle a una doncella ~! – agrego Grell

—Tú no eres una doncella pero si un tipo extraño

—Ya basta! – exclamo William molesto por estas tonterías – compórtense todos! Y tu Marshall Lee, cooperaras con nosotros para…

—Eso no me interesa – interrumpió el peli-azul

No era nuevo que el shinigami peli-azul desobedeciera las órdenes de sus superiores, pero lo que molesto a William fue que Marshall Lee saco una moneda de su bolsillo y dijo:" cara les ayudo, sello me largo de aquí", salió cara y Marshall Lee se quedo para ayudarlos como si les hiciera un favor, William estaba molesto como nunca al igual que los otros Shinigamis por la altanería del peli-azul que era de la misma edad que Ronald Knox y parecía ser más inteligente que cualquiera de ellos, aunque no era el más maduro.

Por otra parte, los jóvenes condes y sus sirvientes quedaron muy extrañados al ver la extraña y algo kafkiana escena. Los Shinigamis estuvieron peleando verbalmente con el peli-azul quien les tomaba el pelo de una manera muy divertida (los estaba humillando), William vio que ellos estaban aquí y les dijo que se fueran ya que esta no era su pelea, sin embargo, los demonios estaban interesados en aquel demonio bailarín y querían saber que pretendía pero los ángeles los convencieron (a la fuerza) de irse pero antes de que se fueran, el bailarín les dijo de manera teatral y con tono de desafío.

—Adiós mis pequeños miserables ~! Nos volveremos a ver ~!

Pero nadie le contesto y el bailarín no los iba a detener ya que les interesaba, por lo que se centro en los Shinigamis que tanto le desagradaban, el demonio a modo de burla hacia ellos hizo una reverencia y se quito el sombrero para saludarlos como si fueran gente importante; cada Shinigami tuvo una distinta reacción con respecto a las burlas del demonio: William se enfureció pero no lo demostró; Grell aunque le atraía el aspecto del demonio, le tenía algo de miedo; Ronald se emociono un poco ya que estaban cazando un demonio, Eric se preparo para la batalla, Alan solo se acomodo la corbata y Marshall Lee no se tomo nada enserio; el bailarín se llevo la mano a la cara y luego levanto la vista, sonriendo sádica y malignamente, como su mirada.

Mientras tanto, los condes Trancy y Phantomhive se dirigían a la mansión Trancy, junto a sus sirvientes y una exhausta Anelise la cual era abrazada por Alois y Ciel sostenía su mano entre las suyas; pero ella no se daba cuenta de esto aunque tenía una sonrisa de paz y alivio en los labios pero su mente seguía en el sótano de la pastelería de la señora Lovett: no podía olvidar la sangre, los cadáveres de esa gente, restos mutilados, toda esa sangre podrida y seca, los pasteles de carne humana, los cadáveres casi decapitados de esos dos hombres ( Turpin y Bamford) y los gritos de dolor de la señora Lovett cuando se quemaba; no podía dejar de pensar en esto hasta que Trece le acarició la mejilla para calmarla y ella le sonrió con un poco más aliviada. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Trancy, Hannah al ver que volvían con Anelise fue corriendo a abrazarla como una madre que acababa de ver a su hija después de un largo tiempo, la niña correspondió el saludo, luego aparecieron los gemelos Luka y Lara, los cuales al ver a su hermana, corrieron a abrazarla entre lagrimas de felicidad.

Por otra parte, Ciel y Alois tenían algo de que hablar.

—A qué hora te vas, Ciel? – pregunto Alois yendo al grano

—De eso quería hablarte, Alois

—Qué?

—Es muy tarde para irme devuelta a mi mansión por lo que tendré que quedarme aquí esta noche otra vez – dijo con una sonrisa de victoria

—Ha! No hay problema

—He?

—Que no hay problema que te quedes esta noche, es muy tarde

—Claro… – dijo Ciel algo confundido por la respuesta de Alois

—Puedes dormir en mi cuarto ya que esta noche planeo dormir con Memé como cuando éramos niños

Ciel quedo anonadado con lo que dijo Alois y balbuceo un:' cla-claro', sin notar la sonrisa de victoria y triunfo que esbozaba Alois. El había ganado esa pequeña pelea.

En otro lado de la mansión, Sebastián estaba buscando a Pluto ya que no se daba por vencido de que el adorable gato lo quisiera, a pesar que el animal lo rasguñara y que Claude le dijera que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Siguió al gato hasta un salón donde Sil limpiaba algunas tazas del polvo mientras algunas veces de secaba los labios, como si aun sintiera los labios del bailarín en los suyos; luego noto a Pluto ronroneando entre sus tobillos y con mucha ternura, la serafín lo tomo entre sus brazos con cariño; Sebastián entro al salón ante la mirada de Sil, quien lo miro con una indiferencia y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo mientras Sebastián se acercaba a ella con la intención de provocarla; Sil ya se había dado cuenta que el demonio se estaba acercando a ella pero solo volteo cuando Pluto comenzó a gruñir con hostilidad.

—Hola, Sil

—Sebastián – dijo a modo de saludo

—Porque estas tan lejos de todos? Me estas evitando? – dijo el demonio jugando con los rubios cabellos de la serafín

—Y porque haría eso? – dijo con un tono angelical y haciendo que el demonio deje su cabello

—Porque no puedes verme a la cara después de lo que paso

—Qué?

—Pero descuida, se que eres ángel de un solo demonio

—Si terminaste, ya me voy

La sirvienta ángel salió del salón con una expresión de paz y armonía, sin embargo, Sebastián estaba satisfecho ya que sabía que hirió el orgullo de la serafín mientras esta sonreía de manera triunfal, ella también había herido su orgullo de demonio. Mientras en otra parte de la mansión se llevaba a cavo otra conversación o mejor dicho pelea, entre Claude y Trece quienes estaban ambos en la cocina, el mayordomo demonio no confiaba en el mayordomo arcángel, y viceversa, y con lo que le había dicho ese extraño demonio bailarín estaba confundido ¿acaso se conocían ese demonio y los sirvientes de Lady Trancy? Pues quería saber que escondía aquel ser que tanta repugnancia le daba; por su parte Trece, no le importaba que Claude estuviera en el mismo lugar que él, aunque le desagradaba mucho, ese demonio jamás lo haría enfadar o perder la compostura; jamás.

—Pasa algo, Claude? – pregunto el arcángel con serenidad

—Quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas, Trece – contesto con amable hipocresía

—Pues …que es?

—A que se refería ese extraño demonio sin nombre con lo que te dijo?

—Puede que Sil y yo lo conozcamos – dijo con tono serio

—A que te refieres?

—Ja! Crees que te lo voy a contar?

Dichas estas palabras se dispuso a irse dejando a Claude solo, pero aquel arcángel jamás lo haría enojar o perder la compostura, sin embargo, no le gusto para nada su respuesta.

Mientras en la calle Fleet: el bailarín y Todd se habían escapado, los shinigamis recolectaban las pocas almas de la pastelería y William regañaba a Grell por no haber vigilado a Marshall Lee; resulta que el joven Shinigami peli-azul era un problema por su rebeldía y que rompía las reglas sin romperlas (cosa que enloquecía a William), pero también hace algún tiempo no volvió de una misión y cuando volvió no quiso hablar de eso a pesar que le ordenaron decir que fue lo que le paso; además era altanero, grosero y siempre hacia lo que quería. Era el dolor de cabeza de muchos sobre todo de William, por estas razones fue que le dieron la orden a Grell de vigilarlo (al ver como se le pegaba a William lo escogieron), pero al parecer fallo. Y Grell solo asentía con la cabeza como si fuera un niño siendo regañado por su maestro.

—Que parte de que lo vigilaras no entendiste! – dijo William muy molesto

—Pero Will-chan ~! El siempre se escapa e intento ser una buena Onee-chan para él! Y no vi al gorila gigante!

—Los estoy escuchando – agrego Marshall Lee

—Gorila gigante? – dijo Alan arqueando una ceja

—Te tomo el pelo, Grell – dijo Eric

—Esperen un momento! – interrumpió Ronald – Grell-sempai no tiene la culpa de lo que haga un adolescente fuera de control!

—Hey! A quien llamas adolescente?! Te recuerdo Ronald que tenemos la misma edad – le contesto Marshall Lee – además si quieren enojarse con alguien, enójense con ese mayordomo demonio y su novia angelito

—QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! – exclamo Grell sabiendo que hablaba de Sebastián

Grell intento zarandear a Marshall Lee para que le explicara qué fue lo qué quiso decir pero este, que odiaba que lo tocara Grell, le dio una patada en la cara para que no se le acercara; las palabras del peli-azul confundieron a los otros Shinigamis cuando dijo mayordomo demonio (los que conocían a Sebastián), por lo que William le exigió que le dijera a que se refería, esto fue visto por Marshall Lee como una oportunidad de deshacerse de sus "niñeros" por lo que dijo que Sebastián y Sil estuvieron flirteando entre ellos todo el tiempo. Al oír esto a Grell le dio un muy fuerte ataque de celos y comenzó a pedirle explicaciones a Sebastián y dijo que iría por este para matarlos a los 2 por traidores, por lo que los otros Shinigamis tuvieron que detenerlo para que no haga nada estúpido, luego miraron con enojo asesino a Marshall Lee quien sonreía con inocente descaro. 2 horas después de regaño/escenas de celos/defensa de Grell/ pelea, los otros Shinigamis se dieron cuenta que Marshall Lee se había ido otra vez.

Por otra parte, después de despistar a los otros Shinigamis, Marshall Lee caminaba por las oscuras calles de Londres mientras bebía de una botella de ginebra. De repente paso por una extraña y estrambótica funeraria con un gran letrero que decía: Undertaker, y se quedo contemplándola por algunos minutos, y por alguna razón esta fea funeraria le recordaba a su hermano mayor y única familia; un hermano que nunca lo cuidó por lo que tuvo que valerse por sí mismo desde niño (por eso se volvió algo rebelde), después de mirar esa funeraria se dispuso a irse pero una extraña figura negra salió de la funeraria y se abalanzo sobre el peli-azul, este comenzó a gritar groserías para que le soltara pero la figura negra no lo estaba atacando sino abrazando. Era Undertaker, su hermano mayor. Undertaker no esperaba ver a su hermanito menor otra vez pero cuando lo vio pasar, aparte que lo reconoció por su cabellera azul, se sintió feliz que su pequeño hermano lo viniera a visitar.

—Marshall Lee! pensé que te habías olvidado de tu hermano mayor

—No me recuerdes que somos familia!

—Jijijijijijiji! Oh! Marshall Lee tú y tus bromas

—Si ~ mis bromas ~ – dijo con sarcasmo

—Ya sabes que tienes que llamarme Onii-chan ~

—Cierra la boca soquete y quítate de encima!

—No seas así y entra

Undertaker tomo de los brazos a Marshall Lee e intento entrarlo a la funeraria, este opuso resistencia (mucha resistencia) pero al final Undertaker logro entrarlo. El interior de la funeraria era totalmente rocambolesco, digno de su hermano pero tenía que dormir en algún lugar y aunque el joven Shinigami nunca lo admitiera, estaba un poco feliz de volver a ver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo; Undertaker saco de una bodega, un ataúd acolchonado para que durmiera cómodo y de un estante saco un conejo de peluche en un frasco, ese conejo era de Marshall Lee cuando era niño, el peli-gris se lo dio para que durmiera y el peli-azul solo suspiro con enojo de que Undertaker lo trate como si fuera un niño; de repente Marshall Lee vio a una chica bonita durmiendo plácidamente en un ataúd: era albina, tenía cara de muñeca y llevaba un vestido gótico negro con morado (regalado por Undertaker), era Valentina. Y según Undertaker lo hacía sentir joven y que era su nueva novia, lo que desagrado a Marshall Lee y dijo que para que una mujer este con el debió darse un terrible golpe en la cabeza, Undertaker solo rio; en ese momento alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta con insistencia pero cuando le dijeron que se fuera pero al decir esto los golpes se hicieron persistentes, le abrieron la puerta para que dejara de molestar; era Edward Middleford quien venía a buscar a Valentina con espada en mano. Resulta que después de esa carrera loca (provocada por el bailarín), él y su familia terminaron en un vertedero, fue en ese momento que Edward se propuso ir a buscar a su novia y "salvarla" de ese sepulturero extraño pero primero tenía que encontrar esa funeraria, por eso se tardo.

—Hola ~, en que te puedo ayudar? – dijo Undertaker sonriendo

—Te robaste a mi novia!

—Que me robe qué? Ha!...tu eres el niñito de mami con complejo de hermanita del que me hablo mi Valentina?

—Ella jamás diría eso! Valentina adora a mi madre y a Elizabeth!

—En tu imaginación ~

—No es cierto?! Para que lo sepas Valentina le regalo su adorno para el cabello a Lizzie!

—Después de arrancárselo imprudentemente del cabello, también me lo conto

—Ya devuélvele a su novia! – agrego Marshall Lee ya cansado de esa ridícula pelea

—Pero ella me prefiere a mi –respondió Undertaker como si fuera un niño

—No es cierto! Ella se va a casar conmigo! De seguro la drogaste con algún químico de embalsamamiento para que se quedara contigo! – exclamo Edward indignado

—Ella me eligió a mí…

Undertaker no pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque Marshall Lee le rompió el frasco del conejo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente luego entro a la funeraria, sacó a Valentina y se la dio a Edward, el cual quedo algo confundido pero después de unos segundos se marcho. El peli-azul lo hizo por el bien de esa chica, su hermano no sería una buena pareja para nadie.

A la mañana siguiente los parientes de los Trancy se enteraron que Anelise volvió, por lo que algunos de esos parientes fueron a verla y para saber cómo estaba ella, los parientes que estaban presentes eran: la tía Carrie, marquesa de Ostmark; la tía Charlotte, duquesa de Walsh; la tía Miranda, vizcondesa de Wasmayer; la tía Samantha, condesa de Carsley; el tío Jeremy, el barón de Malthus; la tía Jane, baronesa de Malthus; la pequeña Mandy, la que insistió venir; la tía Eva, la esposa del tío Héctor y el tío Héctor: un hombre alto, fornido y algo musculoso. La única que no pudo ir fue la tía Dahlia, quien tuvo un problema con su hija Valentina. Todos estaban tomando el té y charlando en el salón principal mientras esperaban. Cuando Ciel, Alois, Luka, Lara y Anelise entraron al salón principal se sorprendieron al ver a tantas personas reunidas tan temprano, el primero en notarlos fue el tío Héctor quien fue a abrazar a sus sobrinos hasta los levanto del piso, y así cada pariente secuestro (por así decirlo) a cada Trancy: las tías se llevaron a las chicas Trancy mientras le preguntaban a Anelise como se sentía después de pasar por algo así y le decían a Lara que era una niña hermosa, también se mostraron celosas de Sil y la tía Samantha coqueteaba con los sirvientes varones de la mansión; y los tíos hablaban con los chicos Trancy sobre lo grande que estaban y lo mucho que Alois se parecía a su padre. El único familiar que noto a Ciel fue Mandy quien le dio una patada y le reclamo el porqué estaba aquí, Ciel no le contesto sus reclamos e intentaba que las malcriadeces de esa niña no le afectaran; los chillidos de Mandy fueron los que llamaron la atención de los otros familiares, al verse observado el joven conde Phantomhive solo saludo nerviosamente, las tías se extrañaron al verlo pero los tíos estaban muy serios cosa que puso algo nervioso a Ciel; los tíos le pidieron a Alois hablar en privado por lo que se encerraron en el despacho de Alois, y Ciel junto a Sebastián los siguieron sin que se dieran cuenta, y escucharon por la puerta.

Alois estaba algo incomodo a ver a sus tíos tan serios, que su tío Jeremy estuviera serio no era algo nuevo pero el tío Héctor, que era un hombre muy alegre, estaba muy serio; sin embargo, Alois estaba listo para escucharlos.

—Y bien? De que quieren hablar conmigo? Tío Jeremy, tío Héctor

—Es sobre el joven conde Ciel Phantomhive – respondió el tío Jeremy

—Sobre Ciel?

—Si mi querido sobrino, deberías terminar esa amistad con el – dijo el tío Héctor encendiendo un cigarrillo

—Él y yo no somos amigos!

—Y que hace aquí? Hasta estuvo cuando desapareció Anelise – agrego el tío Jeremy

—Aunque no me guste…esta aquí por Memé

—Pues es mejor que se mantenga alejado, a tu tía Vanessa no le gustara – dijo el tío Jeremy encendiendo un cigarrillo también

—Porque no le gustara?

—Pues veras querido sobrino, tu tía Vanessa odia con toda su alma a la familia Phantomhive – dijo el tío Héctor apagando su cigarrillo

—Porque razón?

Antes que los tíos de Alois le respondieran el porqué ese odio, se escucho a las tías gritar desesperadas y con miedo. Todos los hombres fueron a ver qué estaba pasando, Ciel fue el primero en ir para que no se den cuenta que los estaba espiando, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Sweeney Todd en la sala de estar y acariciándole el rostro con cariño a la tía Charlotte, la cual estaba aterrada al tener a ese espeluznante "hombre" cerca; ella no era rubia (era castaña) pero se parecía físicamente a Lucy y tenían la voz idéntica. Alois y Ciel estaban entre sorprendidos y extrañado al verlo aquí, y Anelise estaba entre asustada y extrañada al ver a Todd.

— Que haces aquí?! – le reclamo Ciel

—Quiero hablar con él – respondió Todd señalando a Alois.

—Conmigo? Sobre qué? – dijo Alois con indiferencia

—Quiero que me contrates en tu casa

—Qué?! – exclamaron los dos muy sorprendido

Nadie se esperaba esto y menos de Todd.

—Arruiné todo que era valioso para Benjamín Barker, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el

—…..

—…..

—Alois! ni se te ocurra contratarlo! – exclamo Ciel

—Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes! – le contesto Alois

Durante algunos minutos tuvieron una pequeña discusión pero al final Alois termino contratando a Sweeney Todd como su nuevo jardinero, nadie se esperaba esto. Anelise se veía muy incómoda y algo molesta con la decisión de su hermano.

…...

CONTINUARA

…...

* * *

***el bailarín esta inspirado en el Guasón de Batman.**

***no se si voy a poner a Eric y a Alan más adelante ( solo los puse de relleno para no crear más Shinigamis) si llegara a ponerlos más adelante los cambiare un poco para que no sean tan yaoi (perdón si a alguien le gusta) y nunca verán yaoi en mis fics.**

***Para que Edward recuperara a su prometida¿quien sabe?**

***Originalmente Sweeney Todd seria humano y moriría pero gracias a los consejos de Shadechu Nightray que me dio ideas cambie de idea. **

***como ya dije, si quieren darme un consejo para los siguientes capítulos. solo háganlo. **


	9. Carta de la autora

Carta de la autora

Hola soy Lenore 146. Este no es un capitulo nuevo (aunque me encantaría) es solo para comunicarles que creo que dejare hasta historia hasta aquí ;w;

La razón es que siento que mi fic es muy poco leído y nadie lo lee, esto es muy duro para mí y me pone triste :,C… que nadie le guste tu historia es muy frustrante, ya me ha pasado otras veces y es muy triste; que una historia que tú le pusiste el corazón y el alma fue ignorada olímpicamente…. De verdad duele mucho TT_TT te hace sentir que no eres buena en lo te gusta… ya me ha pasado jjijijijijijijji me puse sentimental XD … perdón

Como ya les comunique "puede" no estoy segura de sí voy a dejar la historia está aquí pero es lo más probable ya que como dije, siento que mi fics es muy poco leído y algo impopular aunque disfrute mucho el escribirlo.

Aparte de Shadechu Nightray y otras chicas son las únicas que han tomado en cuenta de este Fic y les agradezco muchísimo … gracias a las pocas personas que leyeron este fics, en verdad les agradezco y como ya dije tal vez lo retome pero no estoy segura si lo hare. (estoy llorando TT_TT)

Atte

SU AMIGA LENORE 146.


End file.
